Academia Maverick Hunter
by Red Knigth
Summary: Décimo Fic de Megaman! No cualquier reploid puede convertirse en un Cazador, ni tampoco serlo de la noche a la mañana. Antes todo aspirante debe graduarse de la Academia sin excepción. Conoceremos a fondo esta institución mientras vemos como nuestros protagonistas intentan alcanzar sus sueños en esta travesía académica. Slice-off Estudiantil de Megaman X!
1. Nota de Autor

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Saludos a todos, lectores y escritores de Fanfiction! Red Knigth aquí nuevamente para traerles otra irrelevante historia en este fantástico universo de Megaman X. Quizás ya estén cansados de mis constantes historias nuevas que siempre dejo inconclusas o en hiatus de tiempo X hasta actualizarlos, no los culpo. Pero mi lema es mi vida en la literatura: " **PUBLICA O MUERE** ", y como Fanfiction es una página de libre expresión sin fines de lucro, no debería molestarle a nadie mi actitud y conducta. Aunque siempre apreciare que se compartan opiniones y gustos de toda clase, tanto como rabia y correcciones en todo lo que hago, así que espero poder leer su opinión siempre.

En fin...

Esta historia , como el título indica, tratará sobre el instituto en el cual, según pienso yo, se preparan a todos los futuros cazadores. Yo no creo, o no quiero pensar, que los reploids se crean y envían directamente al campo de batalla sin previa preparación, a pesar de ser diseñados exclusivamente para ello. Hay cosas que no se pueden aprender con un programa instalado, o permitir a cualquier reploid formar parte de las filas de batalla. En serio, un autómata que hasta hace una semana era panadero no puede ir y convertirse en cazador de la noche a la mañana.

¿Por qué una academia? Por qué tampoco pienso que los mismos aspirantes deben entrenar y aprender en la misma base de operaciones de los cazadores. La base de los Maverick Hunters solo es sede y del personal capacitado donde solo se llevan a cabo operaciones de contraataque Maverick y similares actividades. No puede albergar reclutas inexpertos y gastar su tiempo enseñándoles las bases de todo cazador, incluso arriesgarse a que sean asesinados por falta de preparación en acciones de campo. Es por eso que pensé en un lugar distinto donde se preparara de antemano al cazador, y se solucionaran todos estos problemas para su activa y eficiente rendimiento en la asociación Maverick Hunter.

Sin embargo mi principal objetivo con esta historia es implementar el sistema de aprendizaje de todo cazador, su módulo de estudio o lo que deben saber, la transformación de un simple aspirante a un capacitado Maverick Hunter. Pero uno no puede volverse cazador solo por saber pelear y usar armas; hay cosas mucho más profundas y difíciles que no se aprenden desde el nacimiento.

También deseo explayar mejor la sociedad reploid en el mundo; como son vistos, tratados y su posición en la sociedad. Esta historia se sitúa después de los hechos de Megaman X6, o en el X7 (aún no estoy muy seguro...), que es donde el mundo ha sufrido bastante por las continuas catástrofes globales (Repliforce, Eurasia, Nightmare), y recien vuelven a recuperarse de sus heridas. Pero las secuelas psicológicas en la población sobreviviente persisten...

Un reploid puede nacer para desarrollar una determinada tarea, pero también hay quienes deciden ser otra cosa por cuenta propia; de allí los aspirantes por voluntad y no por obligación.

Y lo más importante de todo en esta historia es implementar un punto de vista humano en toda esta trama. Jamás se han esforzado en mostrarnos siquiera otro humano más allá de Cain y Ligth en los juegos salidos de momento, y no sabemos cómo reaccionarán estos, que piensan o que hacen en este universo, siendo su papel tan importante en todo. Por eso, para intentar dar un cambio drástico en esta visión únicamente reploid de toda la saga, he puesto un protagonista humano.

¿Los personajes que pondré en esta historia? Quisiera que los vieran ustedes mismos, pero ya se habrán dado cuenta de algunos que aparecerán por haberlos puesto en la presentación de la historia.

Pallette y Layer si serán protagonistas. Nunca antes vi que hayan escrito de ellas sin que fueran personajes secundarios o de perfiles bajos. **¡PERO LES ADVIERTO!** Escribiré de ellas con personalidades totalmente distintas a lo poco que se ve en el Megaman X8. ¿Mis razones? Fácil: quiero entretenerme usando sus personajes. Además un par de diálogos en su juego no me describen a la perfección como son ellas. Y tengamos en cuenta que en este tiempo no serán las cazadoras que conocemos, sino simples aspirantes en una academia para aprender a ser una. Serán otras personas, con distintos objetivos y formas de pensar que irán evolucionando y cambiando hasta ser las operadoras del juego. Digamos que ahora no son más que novatas, como todos nosotros cuando empezamos la carrera que tanto nos gusta pero no sabemos qué nos espera; así de inocentes e ingenuos (?)

SI QUIEREN MÁTENME POR HABER ARRUINADO SU IMAGEN DE ESTAS CHICAS, NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! (Ya verán por qué...)

Mi forma de redactar esta historia es como casi siempre hago: tercera persona omnisciente. Sabrán que muchas veces tiendo a dejar la redacción de lo que sucede alrededor para concentrarme en diálogos seguidos y sin corte, lamentó si les molesta pero es como escribo... PERO también usare la primera persona en alguna escenas donde alguno de los protagonistas narrarán lo que sucede desde su punto de vista. No quiero poner al inicio de cada parte en primera persona a quien se refiere, me gustaría que ustedes lo averiguaran. Ahora sí resulta por alguna razón muy difícil, tedioso o narrado de forma mala, por favor háganmelo saber para buscar una forma de corregirlo. Además no soy un experto en la literatura, pero quiero llegar a serlo. No se contengan y denme con todo lo que tienen.

Ahora... Lo que todos estaban esperando... ¿Cada cuánto actualizare esta historia?

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA

Si, hasta yo me río cuando me preguntan si actualizare alguna de mis historias, qué vergüenza me doy d:

Estoy probando un nuevo formato de separación de capítulos para hacerlo más cómodo a mis... lapsos perdido, y no les incomode a ustedes tampoco. No actualizare este fic en capítulos, como regularmente se hace, sino en ACTOS; serie de capítulos centrados en presentar, desarrollar y concluir con un tema, problema, trama o como quieran llamarlo, en los mismos capítulos. De esta forma actualizare presentando un problema en cada acto por separado, casi independientes o sin relación alguna entre ellos. Así podrán leer tranquilos el ACTO 1, esperar años a que qctualice (?), leer el ACTO 2 sin tener que volver a leer el anterior (si no quieren claro) puesto que será un nuevo problema sin continuar necesariamente el anterior, y lo mismo con el ACTO 3 y etc.

LES ADVIERTO QUE SERÁ UN FIC SIN UN FINAL DEFINITIVO. En cada actualización presentaré situaciones distintas, con principio y fin, pero no definitivo. Escribiré tantos Actos como quiera, hasta que se que acaben las ideas o incluso después de eso, hasta que se me ocurran nuevas (?). Es por eso que no les pido paciencia por esperar cada actualización para saber qué pasará después, por que no pasara nada. Solo quiero que disfruten la lectura y se rían de las desventuras presentadas en una Academia de Maverick Hunters.

De momento solo les mostraré el primer acto que tengo completo. Ojalá disfruten de esta visión de una Academia que prepara Maverick Hunters en un mundo avanzado y desgarrado.

Una vez más, les agradecería bastante su opinión acerca de esta visión, y sus críticas constructivas y destructivas que tengan hacia mi. Quiero mejorar como escritor ahora más que nunca por que siente que estoy perdiendo mi pasión por escribir... (Ya no lo hago como los años anteriores, y no encuentro inspiración ni ganas para nada :( ...

Pero no se asusten. Jamás moriré literalmente: **ESCRITOR UNA VEZ, ESCRITOR TODA LA VIDA**

DISFRUTEN!


	2. INSCRIPCIÓN (parte 1)

**ACTO 1: INSCRIPCIÓN**

 **PRIMERA PARTE:** ** _"¡BIENVENIDO A LA ACADEMIA!"_**

El Cuartel General de los Maverick Hunters... Hogar de los defensores de la tierra, protectores de La Paz, cazadores de irregulares... Por años ha sido la organización encargada de aplacar las constantes amenazas terroristas de todos aquellos grupos rebeldes que surgieron, uno por uno.

A pesar de sus constantes bajas y crisis, siempre fueron capaces de sobresalir y suprimir los conflictos presentes. Ahora su linaje se extiende a todos los rincones del planeta, con sedes en los cuatro puntos cardinales y miles de cazadores bastante capacitados para cumplir con su deber.

No mal entiendan la situación. La expansión de la organización y el gran aumento del personal no significa que sea fácil conseguir todo esto. No cualquiera puede convertirse en un cazador, y mucho menos formar parte de la organización más grande del mundo. Aún cuando se hayan creado reploids específicamente para esta tarea, hay cosas que no se aprenden solo con la instalación de un programa.

Es por eso que antes de formar parte de los Maverick Hunters todo aspirante debe pasar primero por...

 **LA ACADEMIA DE LOS MAVERICK HUNTERS**

 _ **"¿Así que piensas que tienes lo necesario para ser parte de los Maverick Hunters?**_

 _ **¡Pues me muero por ver cuánto duras en la Academia!**_

 _ **Prueba tu suerte intentando volverte un cazador y entregar tu vida a la protección de los indefensos, o quédate en tu casa sin lograr nada el resto de tu patética existencia recordándote lo inútil que eres.**_

 _ **¡Disciplina, coraje y voluntad de hierro! ¡Esa es la receta de todo buen cazador! Si no creen tener estas tres características entonces no se molesten en gastar mi tiempo... ¡Por que esta institución no es un juego!"**_

Ese era el mensaje que transmitía aquel reploid robusto de indumentaria militar color verde, gritando bastante enfadado a la cámara. Así era la actual propaganda de reclutamiento de nuevos cazadores que se transmitía diariamente por varios canales de TV. Lo llamativo de esto es que la cantidad de aspirantes aumentó un 200% a comparación del año pasado gracias a este comercial, ya sea por sentirse identificados o por querer golpearle en la cara a aquel nuevo director general del Instituto Maverick Hunter.

En las afueras de la gran ciudad de Labris se encuentra la sede de la institución Hunter a la que todos están ansiosos por entrar. Eran los primeros días de Enero, y las inscripciones del nuevo año lectivo en la Academia abrían sus puertas a los cientos de aspirantes esperando ansiosos. Las calles estaban repletas de reploids de toda clase, todos convencidos de poder formar parte de sus más grandes héroes en el mundo. Obviamente la gran mayoría pasó la noche esperando en la entrada del instituto para poder ser inscriptos antes que los demás. Eso no significa que haya pocos cupos para la Academia, muy al contrario todos los años hubieron vacantes disponibles para cualquier otro aspirante que quisiera ingresar, y nunca faltaba espacio en el gran campus que contaba con X cantidad de metros de largo y ancho. Lo que pasa es que la demanda es abrumadora, la espera para ser inscripto era de horas, incluso un día entero, para los que no llegaban primero a la puerta. Y allí es donde se hallaba nuestro protagonista, batallando por mantener su posición delantera junto con otros reploids que empujaban y jalaban.

La alarma de las 8:00 AM sonó, y las enormes puertas principales de la Academia abrieron a todo el público. Al instante todos corrieron dentro, llegando hasta el centro del campus como patio. Varios guardias custodiaban los alrededores de los edificios principales para controlar el orden de la inscripción... Que como todos los años no era suficiente.

Un pequeño grupo se adelantó primero y lograron ingresar al edificio número tres de inscripción Hunter. Dentro habían varias recepcionistas en sus puestos esperando lo que sería su larga rutina anual de trabajo continuo... jornadas de más de doce horas escuchando toda clase de personas y sus historias de por qué quieren convertirse en Maverick Hunters. Soltando un bostezo al unánime entre todas las recepcionistas, abrieron oficialmente las inscripciones al año lectivo de La Academia Maverick Hunter de Labris.

+}=#+%^%*#+]={+#*%*%*{+#+%+%

Una hora pasó desde que comenzó la inscripción, y la multitud dentro del edificio solo aumentaba más y más. De momento nos dirigiremos a la mesa número 32, a cargo de la recepcionista de nombre Miura, una joven reploid de pelo verde y corto, con su conjunto de uniforme oficial verde, la cual cuenta con falda blanca alrededor de su cintura hasta sus pies, pareciera que emanaría una calidez de bienvenida como cualquier otra recepcionista en su trabajo... Pero en su lugar su rostro inexpresivo con aquellos ojos caídos y sin motivación color púrpura solo generaba dudas a cualquier aspirante que desease entrar a la institución.

\- Gracias por inscribirse en la Academia Maverick Hunter de Labris. -agradecía la joven con su monótona voz apagada y suave.- Por favor, concurra en fecha y hora junto a esta credencial al examen de filtro de novatos. -explicaba mientras entregaba la tarjeta credencial de identidad al aspirante frente a ella.

\- ¿Examen de filtro? -cuestionó asustado y confundido.

\- Me equivoque. Quise decir examen de ingreso y nivelizacion de aspirantes.

El inscripto se quedo unos segundos mirando confundido a la recepcionista. Esta le advirtió que le incomodaba que la estuviera observando tanto tiempo, y lo amenazo con denuncia de acoso sexual si no se va de inmediato. Y así fue...

\- Bienvenido a la Academia Maverick Hunter de Labris. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

El nuevo aspirante repentinamente golpeó con la palma de su mano la mesa de la recepción, volteando todo lo que había encima, mientras se inclinaba para que la recepcionista escuchara mejor lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¡YO... QUIERO SER UN MAVERICK HUNTER!

El entusiasmo del joven llamo bastante la atención de todos a su alrededor, tanto recepcionistas como aspirantes, que voltearon para ver al culpable del irritante grito. Miura no reacciono en lo más mínimo, pero si empezó a acomodar sus cosas sobre la mesa mientras abría los programas necesarios en su computadora para la inscripción. Era obvio que después de tanto tiempo en este trabajo ya no le impresionaba nada de lo que pasará ahora... o tal vez sólo perdió el entusiasmo de la vida.

\- ¿Ha? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde crees que estás, idiota? -recriminó de forma muy fría la recepcionista.

\- No... Bueno, yo...

\- Los novatos de cada año son cada vez más tontos... Entonces necesitaré los datos que voy a pedirte para llenar el formulario en el sistema. Y por favor retire su mano de mi escritorio. -rectifico Miura para después empujar el brazo del muchacho fuera de la mesa. Al joven no le importo en lo absoluto, seguía con su entusiasmo y optimismo como siempre. Era el día más feliz de su vida, y nada podía arruinarlo.- Entonces, empecemos. ¿Nombre completo? También necesitaré el apellido de sus creadores como referencia. En caso de ser fabricado en masa por compañía, necesitaré entonces el nombre de la corporación y tú numero de serie. Su fecha de activación y años de servicio hasta el día de hoy.

\- Noa Saterist, hijo único. El apellido es de mi padre, mi madre falleció hace tiempo. -contestó sin rodeos y sonrisas.- Nací el 21 de octubre del 21XX en esta misma ciudad.

\- Ya veo, pobrecito. Y para colmo un modelo anticuado. -comentó igual de inexpresiva, mientras ingresaba los datos en el sistema.- Activado en el año 21XX... ¿Algún trabajo anterior o actividad realizada que este acreditada?

\- Primario, secundario y terciario completado. Entrenamiento táctico y militar aprobado, y... -inmediatamente lleva aquel bolso de cuero que sostenía por la espalda hasta la mesa, y saca varias medallas de oro y condecoraciones que volvieron a desordenar las cosas sobre el escritorio.- ¡Ganador y reconocimientos de tiro y combate a distancia en distintas competencias!

Nuevamente los gritos del joven alteraron el "poco orden" que había en el edificio. Las miradas molestas y de odio ya podían percibirse a su alrededor, pero por suerte se aguantaron las ganas de cazarlo y seguir con sus deberes.

Por otro lado Miura tiro todos esos premios y reconocimientos al piso, fuera de su escritorio.- Por favor, evite arrojar basura en mi lugar de trabajo.

\- ¡Aaaah, mi esfuerzo! -exclamaba el aspirante juntando todas esas proezas suyas.

\- ¿Peso y estatura? -seguía con el proceso de inscripción.

\- ¡1,78 Mtrs., 72 Kgrs.! -exclamaba, aún en el suelo.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora entrare a su historial civil para comprobar que no haya estado involucrado en ninguna actividad delictiva. -declaraba mientras analizaba la larga lista de historial que había en su expediente. El aspirante no parecía importarle nada más que evitar que sus medallas sean pisadas y abolladas.- Hmm... Aquí dice "Mal comportamiento" e "Insubordinación a tus superiores". Y también eres responsable de haber agredido a tus compañeros. Sí que eres bastante peligroso. Me sorprende que no te hayan tachado de Maverick aún.

\- ¡Es imposible, déjame ver eso! -exclamó sorprendido el joven mientras giraba la pantalla del ordenador para leer bien el historial maligno del cual se le acusaba.- ¡Hey, esas faltas fueron cuando estaba en la escuela primaria!

\- Peligros desde tus inicios, realmente eres un Maverick. ¡SEGURIDAD!

\- ¡NO SOY UN MAVERICK! -por tercera vez el joven alzó la voz, llamando la atención de todos en el edificio. Y ahora más que antes por pronunciar la palabra "Maverick". Con todos los ojos puestos sobre Miura y el nuevo aspirante "irregular", este segundo se tranquiliza y explica la situación.- Así es, muchachos. Yo no puedo ser un Maverick, ¡POR QUE SOY UN HUMANO!

En efecto, nuestro protagonista es un humano. De pelo muy corto y castaño, ojos color miel, y alzando las manos lado a lado, expandiendo los lados de su campera oscura. Así se presentaba Noa Saterist ante todo el edificio repleto de Reploids que no entendían a qué venía un humano a la Academia Hunter. El silencio ante la revelación de Noa se volvió molesta luego de un minuto, ya ni el podía seguir aguantando la vergüenza.

\- Déjame ver si entendí bien... -mencionó Miura, aclarando su garganta un poco.- Eres un humano... ¿Qué quiere ser un cazador?

\- ¡Así es! ¡Vine a inscribirme a la academia para recibirme y ser el primer humano en convertirse en un Macerick Hunter!

Esa última declaración rompió el silencio de todos en la sala. Las risas aparecieron de forma unánime con todos, tan fuerte que podía escucharse en casi todo el campus. Todos en el edificio pararon de hacer sus cosas solo para unirse al grupo de carcajadas.

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ SE EASTAN RIENDO TODOS?! -gritaba avergonzado Noa a toda la sala.

\- Me disculpo contigo, Joven... -comentaba una, asombrosamente, muy triste Miura mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su mano.

\- ¡¿Y tú por qué te pones tan triste!?

\- Es que no tuve en cuenta tu problema mental, y aún así te trate tan mal...

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Hey humano! ¿Acaso te perdiste del camino al refugio? -preguntaba irónicamente uno de los tantos reploids dentro de la sala.

\- ¡No nos temas, pequeño! ¡Nosotros somos los robots buenos!

\- ¡Por favor no vayas a enfermarte amigo, no será que te infecte el " virus Maverick"!

Uno tras otro los comentarios sarcásticos hacían durar más las risas de los presentes. La única que no se sentía con ganas de reír allí era Miura, y no precisamente por estar del lado de Noa... Finalmente este se canso de las burlas de sus futuros compañeros.

\- ¡YA CÁLLENSE, MONTÓN DE CHATARRAS INSERVIBLES! -alzo la voz mucho más que las anteriores veces, logrando apagar los comentarios y risas de todos allí, hasta los sollozos de su recepcionista, quien volvió a su estado inexpresivo de siempre.- Ustedes máquinas sin corazón jamás han hecho nada bien a este mundo. Desgracias y malicias trajeron a nuestras vidas, solo para empeorarlos más cada vez que intentan arreglarlo. ¡¿Cómo pueden asegurar pelear por los humanos si nunca han sentido lo que es ser uno?! ¡Solo hacen lo que se les ordena, jamás comprenderán lo que es proteger a tu familia, a tus amigos o a ustedes mismos, por qué jamás han experimentado dichos lazos! Solo son máquinas hechas para la guerra, e incluso para eso fracasan... ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! ¡Solo un humano puede proteger a otro! ¡Protegeré a mi especie de sus estupideces, por qué sino nadie más lo hará

Una vez más, el silencio reino sobre todo el edificio. Los reploids allí presentes se quedaron perplejos por las declaraciones tan hirientes y tajantes de aquel pequeño humano. Hubo quienes se pusieron triste al sentir su confianza en la humanidad destrozada por esos comentarios, pero la otra gran mayoría se enfureció por completo al ser retratados como máquinas de guerra inservibles. Miura, como siempre, sólo miraba fijamente al joven de espaldas, sin demostrar nada; ni odio u tristeza. No le importaba.

A pesar de estar en las reglas de todo cazador jamás lastimar a un humano, eso era demasiado aguantar para los novatos aspirantes. Un par de reploids de contextura robusta se acercaron con intenciones hostiles al muchacho, quien no hizo nada más que mantenerse firme y cabizbajo, no se retractaba de sus palabras. Aquel autómata no pregunto nada antes de comenzar, solo levanto su puño y lo bajó con fuerza. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar al débil humano, su puño fue detenido por la mano de otro reploid a su lado.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, aspirante?

Aquel sujeto no era otro más que el Director de la Academia, el condecorado ex Teniente General Morpheus Castor (el de la propaganda en la TV, para el que no lo reconozca *cofcof*). Observando fijamente con sus ojos de asesino al reploid agresor, lo tira al suelo de una llave y voltea su cuerpo con una patada.

\- Has fallado como Cazador, y como reploid. Fuera de mi Institución, basura. -fue su ultimátum, sin quitar aquellos ojos asesinos de su presa lastimada en el suelo.

\- Podré haber fracasado como cazador... ¡Pero al menos conservo mi orgullo como Reploid al responder a esas injurias!

Morpheus avanzó un par de pasos, y al instante aquel reploid agresor salió corriendo del edificio. Sus dos amigos dudaron unos segundos hasta reaccionar y salir corriendo por su compañero fugitivo. Todos en la sala volvieron a callar por tercera vez, incrédulos de haber visto tal escena, y asustados por la presencia del director más estricto que el instituto tuvo en su historia. Este último volteo hasta ver a Noa de frente, y a Miura detrás aún en su escritorio. Pasó de largo del muchacho, para pedirle un informe de la situación a la recepcionista.

\- Si, señor. Este humano, de nombre Noa Saterist, llegó hasta hace unos minutos con intenciones de inscribirse en esta Academia. Como se ha visto antes, no existe regla que prohíba el ingreso de humanos al instituto. Fue así como decidí proseguir con el proceso de inscripción puesto que no encontré ninguna anormalidad en el caso, señor. -terminaba de explicar Miura, parada de pie y llevando su mano a la frente. El saludo militar que fue implementado como obligatorio en esta academia por insistencia del Director Morpheus.

\- Miura, entrégame el formulario de inscripción de este chico. -y fue así como la recepcionista imprimió los datos del chico y se los pasó a su superior. Este dispuso unos segundos hasta terminar de leer la documentación, luego otro par de segundos en pensar que decisión tomar. Finalmente volvió a voltear hasta el joven, este seguía recto y serio, esperando lo que le fuese a pasar de parte del director.

\- Noa Saterist, esperaras en la puerta de mi oficina hasta que se acabe el periodo de inscripción de hoy. Eso será todo. ¡EL RESTO, VUELVAN A SUS DEBERES DE INMEDIATO!

Fue así como la inscripción volvió a su normalidad; las recepcionistas recibiendo a los aspirantes, y esta vez de forma mucho más ordenada. Noa no pudo decir nada, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que decir, al director por haber detenido esa pelea en la que seguramente habría perdido. Aunque algo le decía que cuando terminara la inscripción tendría bastante tiempo con él para darle las gracias... y eso le daba miedo.

\- Humano Noob.

(NOTA DE AUTOR: El término Noob se utiliza normalmente para referirse a una persona tonta o que no sabe lo que hace).

\- ¿Eh...? -volteo para ver a Miura fuera de su puesto, frente a él.

\- Sígueme, te llevaré a la oficina del Director. -ordenó mientras avanzaba hasta la salida del edificio.

\- Ah... Si, gracias.

Noa la siguió de cerca hasta la salida, donde pudo apreciar mejor la gran cantidad de reploids que había en el campus, y más allá de las murallas del instituto, por las calles llenas, esperando su turno de inscripción. Se quería morir antes de aceptar esto. Sabía que cada año los aspirantes eran miles de reploids ansiosos, pero esto era demasiado...

\- Y yo que me esforcé para ser uno de los primeros en llegar a las puertas... ¡AHORA TENGO QUE ESPERAR HASTA LA NOCHE SIN HACER NADA! -gritaba desesperado el joven impaciente, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza para evitar que explotara de rabia.

\- Al menos tienes la oportunidad de darte ese lujo. Nosotras en cambio debemos estar todo el día recibiendo a esa cantidad de aspirantes y sus distintas historias y situaciones absurdas una y otra vez. -comentaba sin ganas ni energías mientras avanzaba por el campus.

\- ¡Además esta Institución es gigante! No me sorprendería perderme una o dos veces por estos lares. Bueno, menos mal que te tengo a ti para guiarme, recepcionista. -hablaba en voz alta feliz de tener una guía... Pero esa felicidad desapareció junto a aquella recepcionista que en ningún lado se encontraba. Desesperado, Noa retrocede por donde vino para volver al inicio. Ya era demasiado tarde... Se había adentrado demasiado entre los edificios de la institución que ya no sabía si siquiera aún estaba en buen camino. Tomándolo por sorpresa, su celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Hola? -preguntaba el joven confundido, no esperaba llamadas de nadie.

\- Tomare tu palabra y dejaré que te pierdas una o dos veces encontrando la oficina del director, humano Noob. -era Miura, hablando desde el otro lado de la línea de teléfono.

\- ¡¿Tú?! -se exaltaba el muchacho, casi tropezando de la sorpresa.- ¿Cómo hiciste para desaparecer en un instante? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo hiciste para llamar a mi celular si jamás te dije mi numero?

\- Magia...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La magia del hackeo de información personal, niño. -afirmaba orgullosa la reploid de pelo verde, escuchando las quejas del humano por la línea de comunicación.- Como te había dicho, nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo hoy. No puedo perder más mi tiempo llevándote de la mano como a un bebé hasta tu destino, así que volví de inmediato a mi puesto de trabajo.

\- Sabes que tengo más años que tú de vida, ¿no? -cuestionaba en su defensa, cansado de ser tratado tan inferiormente.

\- Ah, lo siento, debo colgar... Solo ten cuidado de no morir por el sistema se seguridad cuando ingreses por error áreas restringidas. Y procura llegar antes del anochecer, o serás detenido y torturado como cualquier otro intruso

\- ¡Espera! -gritaba eufórico, deteniendo a la apagada recepcionista.- ¿Me estás abandonando a mi suerte en este inmenso instituto lleno de trampas? ¿No es acaso muy irresponsable dejar a un humano a su suerte por estos lugares?

\- Tu eras quien quería convertirse en un Maverick Hunter, ¿no? Si has a estar en esta Academia, debes conocerla por completo. Además no es como si hubiera algo más que pudieras hacer hasta tu cita con el director. ¡Pfffhe-!

\- ¡TE ACABAS DE REÍR, NO ES ASÍ?! -pero no recibió respuesta, solo el tono cortado de la llamada. Segundos después su celular se apaga y expulsa humo desde su alrededor; habían freído sus circuitos mediante un virus cibernético. Furioso, Noa estrella el dispositivo contra el suelo.- ¡MIURAAAAAAAAA!


	3. INSCRIPCIÓN (parte 2)

**ACTO 1: INSCRIPCIÓN**

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: " _ORGULLO PRYDTH, ¡ES MÁS DE 8000!, LA CHICA MISTERIOSA"_**

Ya eran más de las una de la tarde, y la fila de reclutas no parecía ceder aún. Al ser reploids, no necesitaban pausas para comer o descansar, podían seguir así todo el día con total rendimiento clave. Obviamente estas características eran una pesadilla para las pobres recepcionistas...

Muy en lo profundo de la institución, entre los edificios principales del centro de la Academia, Noa seguía desorientado caminando sin descanso. 3 horas rondando en círculos, cada edificio que intentaba entrar estaba cerrado, e increíblemente no se cruzó con nadie que pudiera darle una ayuda. Finalmente terminó en uno de los pequeños parques centrales de la Academia, así que decidió atravesarlo para ahorrar camino hasta la próxima sección de edificios.

\- Maldita sea... -gruñía exhausto, llevando su mano al rostro.- ¿Con qué motivo crean todos los edificios exactamente iguales? Así no sé si me topo con un sector nuevo o vuelvo a revisar el mismo lugar...

A medio camino fuera del parque, noto un asiento debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. La tentación le gano, y decidió tomar un descanso sentado allí. La sombra era perfecta para ese día caluroso de enero, y más aún cuando llevaba encima una campera que solo la tenía por el gusto del look que por otra cosa, y cargaba su bolso más pesado de lo normal debido a la carga de sus medallas y premios de mérito que había traído.

\- Sin carteles de referencia ni personal de información. ¿Qué clase de academia es esta? -cuestionaba frustrado el joven, mientras exhalaba un suspiro de resignación con ello.

\- Es por que es una Academia exclusivamente para Reploids, genio.

Una voz femenina había llamado su atención. La responsable se hallaba, para su sorpresa, en la rama más alta de aquel gran árbol que le proporcionaba sombra. Una reploid... de estatura pequeña, y diseño de armadura predominantemente verde claro muy delgada; parecía ser uno de esos nuevos modelos estéticos que salen estos días, asemejando más a la estética humana y mejorando su movilidad. Parecía llevar dos "aspas" que sobresalían de ambos lados de su cintura, representando, lo que para Noa sería, una falda de look. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esos... "paneles" amarillos que llevaba sobre la cabeza, sin que estén unidas a ella. ¡Parecían estar flotando! Jamás en su vida había visto un modelo así, y el joven humano si que conocía bastante de los modelos Reploids. Pero ese no era el caso; fuera de todos esos detalles, no cambiaba el hecho de que finalmente se había topado con alguien en esta institución luego de tanto tiempo perdido.

\- ¡Hola, pequeña! -saludaba con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- ¿Acaso tú también te perdiste en esta gran escuela? Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo. Juntos hallaremos a tus "padres".

\- ¿Hu? Así que tienes agallas para tratarme como a una niña. -comentaba bastante enojada la reploid mientras se preparaba para bajar de aquella rama.- Lo siento, ¿pero podrías darme una mano para bajar, señor? -pidió ayuda, obviamente mintiendo, al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus nudillo para vaya a saber que.

\- No te preocupes. -respondió confiado y seguro de sí mismo, sin sospechar nada aquel joven.- ¡Solo salta a mis brazos y yo te atraparé! -exclamo, efectivamente extendiendo sus brazos para atraparla.

\- Bien, más te vale no arrepentirte.

Y junto a una sonrisa asesina, la reploid saltó de la rama en dirección a Noa. Este se preparó para atraparla con cuidado, pero aún con mucho más cuidado para sí mismo. No era tonto, conocía bien el peso real de los reploids. Un modelo normal llegaría a pesar alrededor de los 100 kilos fácilmente, lo que normalmente no podría atrapar. Pero aquella chica presentaba un modelo reciente y estético ligero, el peso debería reducirse considerablemente. Inclinando sus piernas y espalda hacia atrás, estaba listo para la caída. Lo que el pobre chico no esperaba era que aquella chica a ultimo momento pusiera sus piernas al frente y esquivara los brazos de Noa para ser atrapada. Al final el pobre humano termino recibiendo una doble patada en su pecho que lo alejó rodando por el suelo hasta detenerse tieso sobre el césped.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Pallette Prydth, último modelo de análisis de zonas y desarrollo tecnológico creada por la Asociación Científica Pridth! -gritaba enojada y orgullosa la joven reploid mientras se cruzaba de brazos dándole la espalda a Noa.- ¿Y aún así se atreve a tratarme como una niña siento tu un humano incompete-? (¡Maldicion, olvide que se trataba de un humano!).

Cambiando su expresión a otra totalmente preocupada y asustada, Pallette corre hasta el cuerpo inerte del joven. Había cometido el peor error que pudo haber hecho dentro de la Academia, lastimo a un ser humano. En el peor de los casos sería catalogada como Maverick dependiendo de la condición y alegato del chico, y todo por aquel tonto orgullo que ya tantos problemas le había ocasionado. Era su fin, el chico no se movía sin importar la insistencia de la reploid. Apenas había llegado a la Academia para convertirse en cazadora y demostrar sus habilidades superiores en la organización, y ya todo terminaría... Llevando sus manos al pecho, y arrodillada frente al cuerpo sin vida del humano, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras lamentaba todo lo que había hecho...

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Noa parecía moverse... De pequeños movimientos torpes en sus dedos, luego en sus brazos y piernas, el joven terminó por levantarse por completo de la tierra. Sacudiendo el polvo de su campera y acariciando su abdomen para intentar minimizar el dolor.

\- Ay, ay, ay... Por favor, no llores por mi nena. No moriré por algo tan patético. -aseguró el joven castaño, reponiendo su compostura con bastante dificultad.

\- Imposible... ¿Cómo es posible que estés ileso después de tal golpe? -cuestionaba ahora sorprendida la chica reploid, aún en el suelo y sin secarse las lágrimas por quedarse petrificada por la sorpresa.

\- He he he... -orgulloso de sí mismo, e ignorando el dolor que seguía teniendo por el golpe, Noa se saca su campera y levanta aquella camisa que llevaba adentro. Debajo de toda esa ropa había un chaleco de plomo fino con una abolladura en el centro del pecho, producto de la patada de Pallette. Esto dejó aún más confundida a la reploid, quien ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.- Bueno no puedo decirte que quede completamente ileso por ese ataque... Auch, sí que duele... Pero no soy tan tonto como para querer entrar a la Academia de los Maverick Hunters sin una pequeña ayuda. -comentaba con una risa de triunfo en su rostro, pero aún veía perdida en las nubes a su atacante.- ¿Sigues llorando por mi? Por favor me vas a avergonzar.

\- ¡Q-quien está llorando por ti! -exclamaba al instante que se paraba y secaba sus lágrimas, como si nada hubiese pasado.- Bueno, es un alivio que no haya pasado nada. ¡Pero es una lección por haberme faltado el respeto de esa manera! Debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores.

\- ¿Superiores? Pero si ni siquiera te conozco.

La reploid expuso una sonrisa y llevó su mano hasta la altura de su boca, llevando la otra mano a su cintura para pretender superioridad sobre Noa.- Parece que tendré que repetírtelo por que tus sucios oídos no escucharon. Como ves soy el ejemplar más reciente de la nueva generación de reploids, especialmente diseñada por la mundialmente reconocida asociación de científicos Prydth, para operaciones de análisis de zonas y desarrollo de actualizaciones técnicas en los cazadores para servir a la organización Maverick Hunter. ¡Es obvio que soy más superior que cualquier otro reploid, y mucho más sobre humanos, en esta Institución!

Pallette volteo para poder observar el rostro de aquel humano al reconocer su grave error por faltarle el respeto a un modelo tan avanzado. Pero en su lugar no había nadie, se había ido. Mirando para todos lados, encontró a Noa alejándose por el camino asfaltado del parque hasta su salida.

\- ¡Hey, escúchame cuando te dirijo la palabra! ¡Irrespetuoso, anticuado!

\- No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus delirios de perfección.

\- Humano ignorante... Deberías conocer tu lugar. -insultaba en voz baja aquella reploid mientras veía como ese sujeto se iba sin siquiera pedirle perdón por la falta de respeto. Fue allí cuando recordó lo que Noa comentaba mientras estaba sentado en aquella silla. Buscaba un lugar en específico dentro de este laberinto de Academia. Pallette sabía que para una simple persona común y corriente jamás le sería posible lograr ubicarse en este instituto, después de todo estaba hecho solo para Reploids y sus capacidades.- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no tenías problemas para ubicarte en este lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas perdido, dos o tres horas? -preguntaba de forma sarcástica la joven autómata, llamando la atención de Noa.- Bueno, no me sorprende que alguien como tú no sepa ni dónde queda la salida. En cambio yo ya he sido capaz de crear un mapa de todo el Instituto en mi cabeza, incluyendo el contenido de cada edificio dentro de sí. Es una lástima que personas simples como tú no tengan dicha capacidad de análisis, pero podría hacer una excepción si pides perdón de rodillas por tu falta de respeto. -fue lo último que dijo la engreída maquina antes de darle la espalda y cerrando sus ojos al pobre humano. Se notaba sus intenciones a kilómetros con solo ver aquella sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Noa escucho perfectamente todo ese discurso orgulloso, y junto a otro suspiro dio media vuelta y caminó hasta Pallette. Ella se dio vuelta para verlo nuevamente de frente, estando lista para recibir las disculpas de tales "ofensas". Sin embargo aquel humano llevó su mano hasta el hombro de aquella chica y con una sonrisa le dijo:

\- Si no me llevas hasta la sala del director, les diré a todos que fui atacado por una lunática Maverick dentro de la Academia.

En ese momento la mente de Pallette se puso en blanco, mientras que su rostro ser tornaba oscuro por el temor de esas palabras. En efecto, ese accidente podría considerarse fácilmente como un ataque Maverick dependiendo del alegato del humano. Y aunque hubiese algún otro testigo que pudiese explicar la situación más detalladamente, su abrumador ataque no tendría otra explicación. Si se revelaba una palabra de lo que había ocurrido, sería su fin. Súbitamente la autómata tose para recomponer su voz y cruza sus brazos.

\- B-bueno, supongo que podría hacerte el favor. Después de todo fue mi error el haber caído de tal forma sobre ti. -confesaba temblando y... ¿sudando? (¿Siquiera pueden hacer incluso eso los reploids de ahora?) bastante por el miedo de la verdad.- ¡Si, así es! Solo es una compensación de un pequeño accidente! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Solo sígueme, pequeño humano. Te llevaré hasta la sala del director para que puedas llamar a tus padres.

A Noa ya no le molestaban los insultos de aquella reploid. Pero si el hecho de ser tratado como un niño siendo "ella", y su modelo de cuerpo actual, la que refería aquellas palabras. Pero todo eso podía olvidarse sabiendo que ya llegaría hasta su destino tranquilamente.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

...

Pasó casi media hora desde que comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta la sala del director, o no... eso no podía llamarse caminar juntos. A más de un metro de distancia entre ambos y sin decirse ni una palabra desde hace tiempo, creaba un ambiente bastante incómodo para Noa. Pero al menos podía ver mejor cómo la zona llena de edificios idénticos donde estaba, iba cambiando por otro conjunto de estructuras mucho más personalizadas y distintas, aunque pudo notar por qué la diferencia. Ahora mismo estaban pasando por una zona de estacionamiento de vehículos de toda clase, o mejor dicho pasaban por un hangar de transporte. Le sorprendía bastante como luego de tanto caminar de forma recta aún seguían avanzando sin poder observar paredes limítrofes que supondrían el final de la Academia.

\- Este lugar es otra ciudad... -comentaba algo asustado el joven Noa con solo pensar en la idea de tener que vivir aquí sin tener idea de los límites del instituto.

\- La academia de Maverick Hunters de Labris es especial. -hablo la reploid de cabello flotante, logrando por primera en mucho tiempo comenzar una charla.- Aquí no sólo se instruyen nuevos Cazadores, también hay instalaciones de investigación y desarrollo de todos los campos auxiliares para la organización. Además el transporte, las provisiones y personal de todas las áreas deben quedarse en algún lugar. Es muy común que se usen sistemas de transportación instantánea para llegar de un sector a otro dentro de este Instituto. Aunque eso solo sea cosa de los altos mandos aquí. Y obviamente hay bastantes sectores alejados del área educacional que están completamente aislados, prohibido el paso para cualquier estudiante o personal no autorizado. Nadie sabe lo que hay o pasa allí adentro. -finalizaba la rubia junto a su expresión ansiosa y contenta, dejando obvio sus intenciones de querer saber que se hallaba en lo desconocido.

\- Creí que ya tenías un mapa de toda la institución en tu cabeza. ¿Aún no has analizado esas zonas exclusivas? -preguntaba de forma inocente el humano.

\- No sé por qué sigues menospreciándome con esos comentarios. Es obvio que ya intente analizar esas zonas exclusivas... Pero aquellos sectores tienen campos de distorsión para evitar cualquier filtración o espionaje de todo satélite o dispositivo que quiera analizar el lugar. Solo veo... Zonas oscuras allí. -comentaba seriamente, mientras agarraba de su cintura un par de lentes especiales de análisis rápidos. Se los puso y comenzó nuevamente su investigación sobre la institución... las mismas zonas negras.

\- ¿Heeee? ¿No dijiste que eras el modelo más avanzado en tareas de reconocimientos de zonas? -cuestionaba sarcásticamente junto a una sonrisa burlona aquel humano.

\- ¡C-cállate! ¡No tengo ningún problema en examinar él área! -exclamaba avergonzada tratando de no perder su compostura.- Lo que pasa es que alguien me restringe el acceso a dichas imágenes de mis satélites. Algún día iré por mi cuenta a esos lugares. ¡no hay nada que la visión de los Prydth no pueda descubrir!

Noa solo llevo sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Ahora que recordaba conocía a esa dichosa asociación Prydth. Famosos investigadores y científicos en el campo de diseños reploid e indumentaria logística para los cazadores. Prácticamente trabajaban solo en el mejoramiento de los Macerick Hunters. Que hayan construido una chiquilla arrogante y violenta como nuevo modelo de trabajo solo deja mucho que desear en su juicio.

\- Por otro lado, humano. -llamo su atención aquella reploid arrogante.- ¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar? Debes saber perfectamente que todos los cazadores son solo reploids por ser los únicos capaces de encargarse de los Mavericks. -cuestionó seriamente la chica, recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta del joven.- Es verdad que los humanos son los que nos dan vida y propósito para estar aquí, por eso mismo nos crean para enfrentar aquellas amenazas que ellos no pueden detener por su cuenta. Somos superiores a ustedes en muchos aspectos, pero aún así los respetamos y protegemos por qué los apreciamos, los respetamos y queremos. -aseguro Pallette, de forma sincera al humano que aún permanecía en silencio.- Por su apellido, Saterist, sé que comprendes muy bien todo esto. Nos conoces a la perfección, y aún así nos acusaste a todos de forma indiscriminada en la sala de inscripción esta mañana. Así que dime, ¿Cuál es tu punto con todo esto? ¿Qué quieres lograr en este lugar si no serás capaz de igualarte a un Reploid?

Al parecer aquella chica estaba en el mismo edificio de inscripción que Noa esta mañana, y escucho todo el conflicto. También conocía el linaje de su apellido, y era obvio que, a pesar de su mala actitud y su ataque sorpresa, se preocupaba bastante por los humanos. Conocía perfectamente su inferioridad respecto a estos autómatas, el perderse en esta academia por tanto tiempo y casi quedar inconsciente por un simple ataque de un modelo ligero de reploid en la plaza demuestra este punto. Pero aquel chico humano tenía una meta que cumplir, y debía realizar cualquier cosa que sea necesario para ello.

\- Mira, Pallette... -el humano llevó su mano derecha al pecho, mientras tomaba aire para contestar. La joven reploid estaba dispuesta a escuchar atentamente la razón de aquel muchacho introvertido.- La verdad es que me enojé mucho cuando se burlaron de mí en la inscripción que grite sin pensar mucho lo que decía, ¡jajajajaja! -respondió avergonzado, dejando mal parada a Pallette.

La reploid recompone su compostura y se dispone a seguir su camino.- De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme no hay problema. Es asunto tuyo. -finalizó con el tema.- De todas formas jamás lograras pasar los exámenes de ingreso.

\- ... ¿Eh? ¿Examen de ingreso? -cuestionó atónito por la sorpresa del comentario de Pallette, mientras frenaba la caminata y tiraba su bolso al suelo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de ello al parecer.

\- ¿Quieres ingresar a la Academia Maverick Hunter y ni si quiera sabes del examen de los requisitos de ingreso? -esta vez cuestionó ella atónita por la ignorancia de ese humano.

\- Creí que los únicos requisitos eran tener un historial libre de cargos y tiempo suficiente de activación oficial. Y yo ya cumplí la mayoría de edad.

La reploid rubia se llevó su mano al rostro, cuestionándose como alguien tan distraído y despreocupado quiere llegar a convertirse en un cazador.- Escucha, la razón por la que miles de aspirantes intentan entrar a la Academia de Labris pero solo el 10% logra ingresar es debido a los exámenes de ingreso. -aseguró la reploid, dándole bastante sentido para Noa.- La institución no puede darse el lujo de dejar ingresar a tantos aspirantes al mismo tiempo, solo para que a lo largo del año casi todos desistan por el riguroso programa de estudio y preparación.

\- Es por eso que se creó este filtro, para dejar ingresar solo a los mejores aspirantes a cazadores, ¿cierto? -preguntó Noa.

Pallette asiente.- Disciplina, coraje y fuerte determinación son los temas de dichas pruebas. Son tan rigurosas que la mayoría de los aspirantes decide rendirse antes de siquiera ingresar a la Institución. No es cualquier cosa, podrías morir aquí después de todo. -esto último lo dijo en un tono bastante frío y serio, advirtiendo al humano ignorante. Pero este solo sonrió en respuesta a las dificultades.- Eres un tonto si solo logras emocionarte con esto... De todas formas te hubieran informado de esto en la sala del director.

\- Eso si es que llego hoy... ¡Ah, dios! ¡Ya llegó más de cuatro horas dando vueltas en este laberinto! ¡¿Qué tan grande es esta Academia?!

\- Pues fácilmente podría hacer un cálculo estimado con mis satélites del espacio total de esta institución, aunque-

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Eres capaz de hacer eso?! ¡Vaya, Pallette, eres increíble?! -aseguraba emocionado Noa mientras extendía sus brazos en señal de grandeza para su acompañante.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! -se dejaba llevar por los amagos y sus aires de grandeza, llevando una vez más su mano a la altura de su boca.- ¡Soy el modelo más sofisticado y nuevo de análisis de zonas!

Acto seguido, la reploid de cabello flotante vuelve a ponerse sus lentes especiales y comienza un escaneo de terreno completo de la institución. Desde su satélite podía ver las dimensiones completas de la Academia, eran más grandes de lo que pensaba en un principio. Trazó las medidas específicas de los lados limítrofes, e hizo los cálculos en metros cuadrados totales del área. Noa podía notar como aquel sudor frío (que aún no me explico cómo pueden producirlo) escurría sobre la frente de la reploid, y el resto de su cuerpo volvía a temblar.

\- No puede ser... -era lo único que podía decir antes de agarrar sus lentes con la mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál es la cantidad de metros cuadrados de este lugar? -cuestionaba, asustado de saber el resultado.

\- ¡ES MÁS DE 8000! -gritaba mientras exprimía hasta romper sus lentes.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿MÁS DE 8000!?

\- ¡Y eso no es todo, sino que el terreno total se extiende aún más abajo de la superficie por varios pisos!

\- ,¿Qué tan profundo es el subsuelo de este lugar?! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienen debajo de nuestros pies?!

Consternados por las revelaciones, ambos comienzan a fomentar varias posibilidades para explicar dichas cifras. Pero mientras más hablaban y veían, más confusión y temor se presentaba en ellos. Llegados a un punto, se dieron cuenta que no podían cruzar la línea de aquellos secretos. Habían cosas que debían permanecer ocultas... ¿Cierto?

... ¿Cierto?

\- B-bueno, de momento solo vayamos hasta la oficina del director. -sugería Noa cambiando completamente el tema.

\- ¡Si! ¡Buena idea, humano! - compartía la idea de intentar cambiar de tema.

* * *

 _ **X**_

* * *

...

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino... Rodeando una pequeña plaza de estancia libre de árboles y cubierta por un jardín natural, ya sea para sentarse a descansar en sus asientos alrededor de la fuente central, o esperar a ser llamado para una reunión, se hallaban los 4 edificios principales de la Academia, o al menos de su sector educativo... Dos de ellos eran destinados para los profesores y entrenadores de la Academia, además de los oficiales a cargo del cumplimiento del código de convivencia. Un tercero servía de administración, llevando las cuentas, gastos y ganancias de la Institución a lo largo de los años. El edificio clave estaba frente a la plaza; la casa de gobierno era denominada. Allí se hallaban los rectores de orden y sistema, se llevaban a cabo reuniones importantes sobre el futuro de la Academia, la creación de nuevas normas de conductas y sanciones, pero lo más importante; ser la estancia del Director principal de la Academia Maverick Hunter de Labris, el Teniente General Morpheus Castor.

\- ¡Por fin! -exclamaba feliz aquel humano mientras se dejaba recostar sobre el césped bien cuidado de aquella plaza central. Estaba agotado y frustrado, pero ya había llegado.- Y lo mejor de todo es que llegue antes de que anocheciera... ¡Ya no correré peligro!

\- ¿Por qué correrías peligro de noche? ¿Acaso le temes a la oscuridad, niño?

\- (No quiero escuchar eso de ti...) Solo digamos que fui amenazado de muerte contra mi voluntad. -contestó junto a una sonrisa, pero eso no explicaba nada a Pallette. De todas formas había otra cosa que le llamaba más la atención. Dirigió la mirada a la fuente, ignorando la situación del humano.- ¿Qué tanto miras, Pallette?

\- En la fuente... Hay alguien allí.

Curioso, el muchacho se levanta del suelo y dirige su mirada la fuente también. En efecto, había otra persona sentada cerca de allí. Se trataba de otra reploid femenina, la segunda con la que se cruza en el interior de la Academia, además de Pallette. Pero esta era totalmente distinta... Primero que nada era un modelo de mayor estatura que la de Pallette, podía deducirlo aún cuando ella se encuentre sentada con ver solo el largo de las piernas y brazos, aunque compartían el mismo propósito de diseño; mayor semejanza estética con la humana, por lo que debe ser de nueva generación también. Le llamaba bastante la atención la tes oscura de su piel sintética, no es común ver ese detalle en los reploids. Su largo cabello liso color púrpura que se extendía en caída hasta su cintura combinaba perfectamente con los tonos de su armadura, junto al blanco en partes detalladas. Y aunque se tratase solo de otra máquina que intenta replicar el cuerpo de una mujer, para Noa sí que lograba su cometido. ¿Por qué rayos creaban modelos de reploids femeninos con un busto tan grande? Es lo que se preguntaba el humano, que después de todo era un hombre como cualquier otro (?). No parecía que se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel humano y Pallette, puesto que seguía en aquel asiento con un libro entre sus manos, leyendo profundamente su interior.

\- ¿Quién es ella...? -preguntó aún hipnotizado por aquel modelo peculiar de reploid que presentaba la desconocida.

\- Viendo que se encuentra sola en este lugar fuera de días y horarios habilites, puedo suponer que se trata de otra aspirante a la Academia de Labris... ¡Hey, deja de fantasear con ella! ¡Humano repugnante! -exclamaba perturbada luego de ver cómo Noa seguía sin quitar la vista de aquella chica.

\- Si es otra aspirante también debe tener una razón especial por la que estar aquí, ¿no te parece? Quizás deberíamos preguntarle si necesita ayuda en algo.

\- ¿Y crees que tú puedes ayudarla si ni siquiera llegaste hasta aquí por tu cuenta? -comentaba en sarcasmo, esperando molestar al muchacho. Pero una vez más fue ignorada por esto.- ¡¿Otra vez sin escucharme?!

Fuera de todo lo que pasa, el humano se acercaba a la desconocida con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo. Si, le daba curiosidad el modelo extraño presente allí, pero no lo suficiente como no para ayudarla. Pallette solo se limitó a acercarse también, por que a ella le sorprendía que a pesar de lo que había dicho fervientemente en la sala de inscripciones, aquel humano estaba dispuesto a ayudar a otra reploid. Ya cerca de ella, Noa levanta la mano en señal de saludo y llama su atención.

\- ¡Hola, buenas tardes! -comenzó intentando ser amistoso. A, instante la desconocida se inmutó y volteo lentamente para ver con atención a sus dos visitantes. Ya de cerca identificaron su color de ojos verdes y un pequeño lunar al costado inferior izquierdo de su ojo izquierdo. Por alguna razón la chica púrpura parecía intimidada por los presentes, puesto que al instante se levanto del asiento, juntando los 3 libros que tenía allí, y retrocedió un par de pasos.- ¡No tengas miedo! Solo somos otros aspirantes inscriptos para la Academia, como tú. -explicaba con calma el chico, esperando que entienda.

\- Aunque tú aún no estás inscripto de forma oficial. -comentaba desviando la mirada a otro lado junto a una sonrisa burlona. Noa escuchó eso, y a pesar de beberle molestado decidió ignorarla.

\- Fui enviado a la sala del director. ¡Pero no por mala conducta o algo por el estilo! -se esforzó por aclarar mientras negaba con las manos.- Debo aclarar unos asuntos con él antes de ingresar, jeje. Soy Noa Saterist, humano de 19 años. Busco convertirme en cazador ingresando a esta academia. Esa de allí es Pallette Prydth, no sé por qué está aquí así que ignórala.

\- ¡HEY!

Por un momento la chica reploid de pelo largo se calmo, puesto que estaba confundida con la situación de los dos aspirantes. Confiado, Noa avanzó junto a una sonrisa un par de pasos más. Pero al instante la reploid de pelo largo dejó caer dos de sus libros, mientras se inclinaba y se ocultaba detrás del tercero cómo podía. Ni una palabra había dicho en todo este tiempo, pero el temblor en todo su cuerpo aseguraba el miedo que la chica presentaba ante la situación. Tanto el humano como Pallette quedaron perplejos por la conducta de la desconocida.

\- Por favor... ¡Váyase! -hablo finalmente aquella mujer, denotando su tono desafiante, a pesar de estar en esa posición.

El muchacho no entendía la razón del rechazo de la reploid, pero no podía negar que su presencia allí la perturbaba bastante.- Lo siento. -fue su respuesta bastante resignado, aunque no entienda por qué.- Solo quería preguntarte si necesitabas que te ayudáramos en algo, y-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar su razón de estar allí, la mujer de púrpura salió corriendo de allí en cuanto vio su oportunidad, tropezando a medio para terminar con el rostro contra el suelo por no prestar atención al camino. Inmediatamente se recompuso y siguió con su huida, aún muerta de vergüenza y pánico. Pallette y Noa no se molestaron en seguirla, sabían que ella no los quería cerca. El humano tenía una expresión de confusión y culpa que le cernía la cabeza, mientras que Pallette, luego de recuperarse de aquella situación extraña, dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba a aquellos extraños libros sobre el suelo.

\- Si que eres despreciable, Noa. Acabas de espantarla del miedo. -comentaba con una sonrisa mientras levantaba esos libros del suelo.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! Pero ella... por alguna razón reaccionó de forma exageradamente defensiva... Definitivamente algo malo le está pasando. Debemos ir a buscarla.

\- Alto ahí, héroe. ¿No tienes una reunión a la que asistir? Si vas por ella y te pierdes en el camino, jamás volverás a tiempo hasta aquí. -aclaraba la reploid, observando con curiosidad el contenido de los libros. Estos textos en papel seguían existiendo en aquel futuro tan avanzado, aunque de forma mucho más limitada. Lo extraño era lo que había allí dentro; información sobre los ecosistemas y ambientes alrededor del mundo, composición de los estados y su sociedad de distintas fuentes, historia del mundo y sus orígenes. Eran cosas bastante elementales de saber, para no decir innecesarias, en cualquier aspirante a cazador, o incluso para cualquier reploid y humano.- Yo iré tras ella y le explicaré la situación. Si te ve nuevamente seguro que esta vez se apagara del miedo. (Además me ha entrado bastante curiosidad averiguar sobre esta mujer) -pensaba Pallette entusiasmada de encontrarse con ella.

\- Buen punto... -finalmente aceptaba el humano, molesto por declarar que era el responsable del pánico sobre esa desconocida.- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que deba seguir esperando varias horas hasta que me reciba el director...

\- Entonces quédate aquí sentado como buen humano y piensa en lo que dijiste en la sala de inscripción.

\- ¿Aún sigues con ese tema? Creí que ya era asunto mío solamente.

\- Puede que a mí no me interese que nos desprecies de tal forma, pero si quieres entrar a esta academia, lo cual es imposible, deberás dar una muy buena explicación al Director y a todo otro reploid que te cruces. -y junto a estas palabras la reploid de cabellos flotantes comienza a correr en dirección a la huida de la desconocida.

\- ¡Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, pequeña! ¡Nos vemos después! -exclamó saludando a su compañera.

\- ¡Espero que no! -fue su respuesta antes de perderse entre los edificios laterales.

Y así es como aquel humano termino solo una vez más, esperando sentado frente a la fuente central de aquel parque hasta que abrieran las instalaciones, o edificios, a su alrededor, y llegar hasta el director.

\- Pero espera, ¿cómo voy a saber cuál es la oficina del director una vez entre al edificio de gobierno? ¡Ah, rayos!

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, aquel humano no se daba cuenta que desde hace tiempo era observado por alguien de entre las sombras. Los reploids robustos de esta mañana que intentaron agredir al humano no se habían ido muy lejos, luego de la amenaza del director. Seguían bastante resentidos por la actitud del humano, y más aún luego de ser humillados por su culpa cuando apareció el director, por lo que decidieron esperarlo en la entrada del edificio de gobierno, sabían que iría hasta allí, y esperar a que estén completamente solos para poder darle su merecido al muchacho ingrato.


	4. INSCRIPCIÓN (parte 3)

**ACTO 1: INSCRIPCIÓN**

 **TERCERA PARTE: "** ** _DONCELLA DE HIERRO, BIBLIOTECA INFERNAL, ¡DEJA DE DISCULPARTE!_**

La Academia Maverick Hunter de Labris es una de las tantas instituciones del estado encargada de enseñar y preparar a los futuros cazadores. Siendo una de las más grandes, y únicas, en aquella región continental, es normal que reciba miles de aspirantes al año de distintas partes del globo. Es por esta razón que es tan grande que consta de varios campus y sus respectivos edificios educacionales, dormitorios, etc, separados con sus límites para preparar a los futuros cazadores de forma aislada y limitada. La intención era ir intercambiando a los alumnos, que de antemano serían puestos en grupos por separado, de sector a sector cada cierto tiempo para evitar la dependencia de los mismos compañeros, y promover la diversidad de aliados y situaciones en el día a día. La reploid de cabellos flotantes, Pallette, se hallaba en el campus Nro. 3, o Gama como eran _denominados_ por nombre, sobre la actual plaza de descanso y conexión entre sus varias estructuras designadas para las clases, dormitorios, etc. Pero la joven reploid se dirigía a uno de aquellos edificios en concreto; la Biblioteca y almacenamiento de datos central del campus.

" _Fuera de la Academia, solo unas pocas bibliotecas con acceso a libros tan rudimentarios siguen existiendo. Y teniendo en cuenta que estamos a comienzos de enero a altas horas de la tarde, solo hay una central de datos con tales características en toda la institución que mantiene sus puertas abiertas ante cualquier necesidad."_

\- Si esa mujer pidió prestado estos libros, entonces debería estar, o volver, aquí. -comentaba para sí misma la pequeña reploid mientras ingresaba su credencial con número de identificación que recibió al inscribirse, en el panel de la puerta corrediza de la biblioteca. Esta se abre de lado a lado para que Pallette pueda ingresar y asegurar su hipótesis.- Como pensé. -susurro triunfante mientras se ocultaba detrás de un gran estante de libros digitales y archivos.

La biblioteca era realmente inmensa. Con tres pisos de altura, y cuartos especialmente separados a prueba de ruidos para audio conferencias o para la discusión libre entre alumnos. Uno de esos pisos era dedicado a la extracción de información vía internet, y consulta de la base de datos central de la Academia para temas específicos. Pero en planta baja se hallaban los estantes y la recepción principal. Y frente a ella, la única visitante pidiendo disculpas al inclinar la cabeza y devolver un único libro que tenía en manos. El recepcionista, un modelo básico y mecánico de color negro, muy diferente a los modernos de estética humana, puesto que en vez de piernas parecía desplazarse sobre una silla de ruedas ligada a su cuerpo, y solo contada con dos tenazas recubiertas de lana para evitar dañar a otros en contacto físico, y transportar los libros y demás con calma. Pero pese a no tener rostro definido, más allá de un ojo rojo y caja de voz anticuada, aún poseía personalidad bastante estricta al retar con furia a la pobre mujer de larga cabellera púrpura por su descuido, junto a aquella voz ronca y odiosa de la cual la joven Prydth nunca sería capaz de soportar más de 5 segundos.

La máquina bibliotecaria termino, luego de los más largos 3 minutos de la historia, de gritarle a la pobre mujer, y le dio tiempo hasta las 6 de la tarde para devolver los libros que faltaban, o su inscripción a la Academia iba a ser rechazada. La reploid púrpura asintió ante la condición y se retiró lentamente.

 _"Sé que los libros de esa clase son muy apreciados hoy en día por su escasez, ¿Pero cuánto poder puede tener un bibliotecario como para decidir si un aspirante ingresa o no por su propio criterio?."_

Aquella mujer desconocida pasó sin darse cuenta al lado de Pallette, estaba bastante deprimida y preocupada como para mirar a su alrededor. Pero antes de que pudiese alejarse de su alcance, la joven reploid la sujeta del hombro. Como consecuencia, y en reacción desesperada, la de pelo largo exhala un grito muy agudo y fuerte, que sorprendió a la joven aspirante mientras dejaba de agarrarla por temor a matarla del susto, y volteaba para empujar lejos a su "supuesto atacante". Resultado; Pallette se estrelló sobre el estante detrás suyo, y varios libros, archivos impresos y digitales terminaron sobre ella.

¡¿PERO CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?! -gritaba furiosa la aspirante rubia mientras se levantaba de todo ese desastre.

En respuesta otro fuerte grito de parte del bibliotecario diciendo "¡NADA DE RUIDOS DENTRO DE LA BIBLIOTECA!" la dejo pasmada. (¿Entonces por qué grita el también?).- ¡L-lo siento mucho! -fue la súbita respuesta de la extraña mientras volvía a inclinar la cabeza y juntaba las manos en señal de disculpas. El hecho de que temblara y siguiera erguida luego de tantos gritos, solo hacían sentir más culpa a Pallette.

\- Bien, ya entendí. Puedes levantar la cabeza. -declaró finalmente, ya sin importarle el accidente.

Y así fue. La desconocida mujer levanto lentamente la cabeza, volviendo a su posición firme. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció al acto a aquella chica que había empujado de forma tan descarada.- ¡Tu eres... La niña de antes!

\- ¡¿LO DICEN TODOS APROPOSITO, NO ES ASÍ?! -gritaba furiosa la pequeña reploid, exprimiendo sus puños.

\- ¡DIJE QUE NADA DE RUIDOS EN LA BIBLIOTECA! -volvía a alzar la voz el bibliotecario.

\- Um... Lo siento. ¿Me equivoque en algo? -cuestionó apenada la mujer de larga cabellera.

Ya estaba cansada de que la tratarán de niña o la menospreciarán por su apariencia. Pallette contaba con uno de los modelos más modernos de estética humana, y con toda la tecnología de última generación compactada de la forma más pequeña posible para el rápido movimiento y consulta instantánea en cualquier lugar del mundo. En contraste, delante de ella se hallaba otra reploid de modelo reciente, que además de carecer de la tecnología y logística avanzada, cosa que se deducía al verla leer libros tan Rudimentarios y su falta de atención por su entorno, pero con mayor estatura y... proporciones estéticas. Realmente le disgustaba esta comparación.

Junto a un suspiro de resignación, guardo su rencor ante la inocente mujer.- Escucha atentamente. Soy Pallette Prydth, última creación de la organización científica Prydth diseñada para la perfecta exploración de zonas y avanzado desarrollo de mejoras técnicas para los cazadores. ¡Soy la cúspide de la innovación logística reploid, que no se te olvide!

\- ¡Asombroso! -aseveró sorprendida, pero sin subir tanto la voz para evitar ser reprochada nuevamente por el bibliotecario.- Jamás pensé que me cruzaría con alguien tan avanzada como usted. ¡Le ruego disculpe mi falta de respeto, Señorita Prydth! -finalizó la doncella, inclinando por tercera vez la cabeza en señal de disculpas, cosa que ya le molestaba a la pequeña.

\- Bueno, mientras conozcas tu lugar no pasa nada. -su ego volvió a subir luego de ser nombrada Srta. Prydth por otra persona.- Pero te advierto que dejes de que inclinar la cabeza cada vez que te equivoques. Mientras más te disculpes, más valor como mujer pierdes por ello. Debes respetarte más a ti misma. -reprocho, aunque en su supuesto buen sentido, a la chica temerosa.

\- Si, lo siento mu- Digo, gracias por el consejo. -agradeció, casi volviendo a cometer aquel error.

\- Ten, se te cayeron estos. -y acto seguido Pallette le entrega los dos libros que había perdido la chica en su huida. Emocionada y contenta, la extraña acepta los libros y expresa una tierna sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.- Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar contigo respecto a lo que pasó antes frente al edificio de gobierno. Y la razón por la que estás leyendo estos libros tan... poco ortodoxos. -aquella mujer entonces elimino aquella expresión viva, y bajo la cabeza sin nada que decir al respecto.- Tranquila, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres. Es asunto tuyo. -la chica asintió lentamente, aún sin alzar la vista, reconociendo el valor de esas palabras.- Pero al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, ¿No te parece? -pregunto finalmente, esta vez esbozando su propia sonrisa y transmitiendo seguridad y confianza tanto como podía. Y fue suficiente para la tímida chica.

\- Layer...

\- Que lindo nombre. -comentó sin cambiar su expresión, poniendo contenta a la reploid púrpura.- Estaré sentada en la plaza de este campus hasta que cierre la academia. Si necesitas algo, estaré a tu disposición.

Layer asintió para luego volver hasta la recepción y devolver los libros extraviados. Pallette solo saludo y salió del edificio.

* * *

 _ **X**_

* * *

...

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, y para el pobre Noa ya se estaba haciendo una eternidad esperar sentado a lado de la fuente a que cierre el periodo de inscripción. Solo, aburrido y frustrado, hubiese preferido mil veces acompañar a aquella niña de cabellos flotantes a seguir cocinándose sobre el sol veraniego en aquel pequeño parque. Pero era algo que esperaba al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente que no sería admitido tan fácilmente de una en la Academia Hunter, y aún así se apuntó a ello. Conocía perfectamente sus limitaciones y prejuicios intentando ser un Maverick Hunter, la razón por la que arriesgaba su vida en este objetivo era algo que no podía revelarle a nadie sin importar las circunstancias. Eso también era parte de su objetivo.

Pero algo había interrumpido sus pensamientos, hallándose acostado sobre la banca que rodeaba la pequeña fuente de agua. Alguien, o mejor dicho más de uno, se habían acercado a él por detrás. Lleno de curiosidad, aquel joven se levanto y voltea para observar al nuevo individuo con el que se cruzaría en la academia. Sin embargo su entusiasmo se esfumó al reconocer a aquel reploid robusto que intento agredirlo por el "pequeño" discurso que había realizado en la sala de inscripción esta mañana. No estaba solo, dos de sus amigos estaban detrás de él; ya sea de escoltas o como forma de intimidación.

\- Creí que te habías ido de la academia. -comentó Noa, logrando mantener la tranquilidad en su cuerpo. Ya se hacía una idea de las intenciones de aquel sujeto, y reconocía su increíble desventaja en esta situación.

\- El deber de todo Maverick Hunter es traer la justicia. -exclamó con aquella voz grave y fuerte el reploid de gran tamaño.- Ya sea a todo Maverick Reploid o humano.

\- ¿Me estás acusando de ser un Maverick? -cuestionó de forma sarcástica, sin poder evitar ocultar la pequeña risa que se le escapó y molesto aún más a los presentes androides.- Creo que no es necesario explicarte el error en tu acusación.

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que estés equivocado en tu pensamiento. Nos trataste de objetos desechables e inservibles. Insultaste nuestro deber, y te burlaste de nuestros muertos. Nosotros castigamos a los nuestros que se han vuelto Mavericks, y entiendo perfectamente la razón. Pero nadie castiga a los humanos como tú que no piensan en sus palabras o actos, y terminan lastimando a sus protectores.

Noa pudo inspeccionar mejor a aquel reploid robusto ahora que tenía enfrente. No sólo su contextura era grande, y de dos meros de alto, sino que poseía blindaje grueso hasta en sus articulaciones. No parecía tener mucha movilidad, pero se le podría compara con un tanque con piernas. Los colores amarillos y negros, junto al yelmo en forma de casco terminaban de clasificar a que se enfrentaba definitivamente el humano: un modelo obrero T-31 desarrollado para trabajos pesados y de demolición. "Esto es malo". Se decía en su cabeza el muchacho mientras retrocedía un paso para empezar a tomar distancia, sin levantar sospechas de aquel reploid blindado. Escapar no parecía ser otra opción viable, luego de ver cómo los compañeros de este "gorila" lo rodeaban lentamente.

Noa conocía bastante sobre los cuerpos y funcionamientos de los reploids, gracias al ambiente y estudio en el que se desarrolló. Pero ni todo el conocimiento del mundo podrían ayudarle a defenderse de modelos de construcción furiosos, si se encontraba desarmado e indefenso.

\- Que se haga justicia. -finalizó aquel gran androide antes de acercarse al humano.

* * *

 _ **X**_

* * *

...

\- Entonces, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? -preguntaba Pallette cansada de esperar sentada en aquel asiento del parque.

\- Quise solo devolverle los libros para poder retirarme lo más rápido posible... -comentaba con la cabeza baja y una expresión muy triste en el rostro.- ... Pero el bibliotecario me ordenó acomodar el desorden que provoque al empujarte y poner todo en su lugar...

La joven reploid de cabellos rubios dejó salir un respiro de resignación, sintiendo lástima por la mala suerte constante que enfrentaba la pobre mujer.- Bueno, al menos ya se acabaron los problemas.

\- ... Y termino inscribiéndome en el personal bibliotecario.

\- ¡¿Quė?! -cuestionó incrédula mientras saltaba de su asiento.

\- ¡D-dijo que necesitaba a alguien que se encargará de reparar las tonterías que hacían niños como usted, señorita Prydth! ¡Y yo me sentí culpable por lo que pasó que asumí la carga! -intentaba explicar casi exaltada y muy culpable, aún sin levantar la cabeza.

\- (Maldito androide de los libros...) ¿Sabes? Debes aprender a negarte a las cosas más seguido...

\- Si. Discúlpeme-

\- ¡¿Aah?!

\- Es decir... haré lo que pueda.

La joven Palette asintió luego de escuchar la corrección de Layer. Le ofreció lugar a su lado para sentarse, en lo cual la mujer de cabello púrpura dudó un momento hasta aceptar la propuesta algo intimidada. Aún sostenía un par de libros, aunque esta vez digitales en pantallas holograficas, muy aferradas a sus manos para evitar volver a perderlos. La rubia una vez más fue atraída por la razón oculta detrás de elevar esas reliquias literarias.

\- "Logística Avanzada II" y "Código de Disciplina Maverick Hunter"... En ves de leer todos esos documentos podrías instalarlos fácilmente en tu base de datos. -recomendó Palette a su compañera.

\- Me gusta leer... Entiendo mejor los conceptos e ideas al aprenderlas poco a poco que obtenerlas de golpe.

\- Bueno, no puedo negar que aprender de forma rudimentaria sigue siendo la forma más eficiente. Pero es muy raro encontrar reploids dispuestos a dedicar tiempo y paciencia a este modelo. Eres muy extraña.

\- Gracias... supongo. -agregó esto último en voz baja, intentando evitar que su acompañante la escuchara. Aún seguía algo incomoda por la situación, Layer no era una chica capaz de permanecer cerca de otra gente y mucho menos dialogar libremente. Sin embargo esta chica fue amable con ella, y no le regañó luego de sus errores como todos los demás; sino que la corrigió y le aconsejo. Quizás por eso seguía aun Con ella, en vez de irse del lugar y no volverla a ver.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -pregunto finalmente, temiendo de haber preguntado algo indebido.

Palette se alegró de que finalmente aquella mujer tímida se atreviera a abrir diálogo con ella, y esbozando una sonrisa se concentró en responder todas sus dudas.- Como te mencioné anteriormente, fui creada por la asociación científica de prestigio; Prydth. Tengo en mi modelo las últimas novedades referente a navegación e investigación, y estoy aquí para demostrar la superioridad tecnológica de mis creadores convirtiéndome en una Maverick Hunter de gran calificación. -a pesar de haber hablado con orgullo y alegría, veía una expresión frustrada en Layer.- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No, no es nada. -negaba con las manos evitando malentendidos.- Solo que... haber nacido para un determinado objetivo impuesto por el deseo de tus creadores... me molesta un poco verte así. -finalmente declaró, triste de revelar la peculiar lastima que sentía por la joven. La respuesta de la rubia fue una fuerte carcajada que tomó desprevenida y confundida a la pelo púrpura.

\- ¿Entonces solo te preocupas por eso? Sí que eres inocente... ¿Dime, Layer, por qué crees que un humano se dispone a sacrificar dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo en un reploid? No somos fáciles de crear, y cualquier error en el proceso podría ser fatal para nosotros, y un desperdicio para el creador.

\- En principio entendí que somos creados para realizar trabajos que ellos no son capaces de hacer, y también para satisfacer los "deseos" que buscan conseguir. Nacemos por necesidad y satisfacción de ellos.

\- Eso fue en un principio, cuando apenas nacieron los primeros individuos y solo eran generados por necesidad. Sin embargo a lo largo del tiempo se han desarrollado más modelos nuestros para encargarse de tareas mucho más mundanas del día a día. Se invirtió en la investigación y desarrollo reploid por mera curiosidad y sentimiento de superación. Escucha, muchacha, a pesar de que varios de nuestros antecesores hayan causado catástrofes en la tierra por distintas razones, los humanos no perdieron la fe en nosotros. Siguen avanzando en nuestro crecimiento para el futuro, y también evitando que se repita lo del pasado, resguardándonos a nosotros también del retiro.

\- ... Discúlpeme, señorita Prydth, pero no entiendo muy bien a dónde quiere llegar. -declaró apenada la reploid de mayor estatura.

\- Te lo dejaré de forma más clara, jovencita. -acto seguido, Pallette se levantó del asiento, apoyó una mano sobre su cintura y llevo la otra a su pecho señalándose a sí misma.- Tanto mis creadores como yo compartimos un orgullo de superioridad que deseamos demostrar al resto del mundo. No son solo ellos, sino que yo también pienso que soy la modelo más eficiente de todos los reploids. Y me volveré cazadora para probar mi... No, nuestro sueño. -declaró esto último refiriéndose también a su creadores en conjunto.

Layer termino entendiendo que la relación entre la joven Prydth y sus creadores era mucho más cercana y cálida de lo que nunca había escuchado antes. Sonrío reconociendo que en el mundo habían esa clase de vínculos entre los creadores y reploids.

\- ¿De qué te estás riendo? -recriminó mal entendiendo la sonrisa de aquella mujer.

\- De nada. Solo pensaba que eres una chica con suerte. -declaraba aún feliz de conocer a alguien así. Pallette no entendió a que se refería con eso, pero aprovecho la tranquilidad de Layer para poder comenzar con sus preguntas

\- No cabe duda de que estás aquí para convertirte en una cazadora también. Pero antes de preguntarte la razón de ello, quisiera saber antes por qué te encontrabas frente al edificio de gobierno leyendo esos libros anticuados. Y por qué saliste corriendo una vez que viste a aquel humano acercarte a ti. Conmigo estás bastante tranquila ahora.

Layer bajo por un momento la cabeza, dudando de si responder esas preguntas. Aquella chica se esforzó por acercarse a ella, lo cual le alegraba un poco, pero tenía miedo de que todo eso solo haya sido por averiguar más de ella y terminaría todo allí. Cansada de dudar todo el tiempo levanto la cabeza, y se decidió a confiar en ella.

\- La verdad es que no me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente... Llegue temprano a la Academia, siendo una de las primeras en inscribirme, y me aleje lo más rápido que pude del tumulto. Quise esperar a que la entrada se vaciara de todos los aspirantes antes de salir de la Institución, así que decidí pedir prestados libros e ir a buscar un sitio vacío para leer sola.

En efecto, no habría lugar más vacío que el patio frente al edificio del director de la Academia, ¿quién querría estar frente a la guarida de aquella bestia asesina?.- Por qué lees esos libros básicos? No son siquiera necesarios para la actividad de los cazadores.

\- Quería... conocer más el mundo donde vivo.

\- Em... No entiendo bien a lo que te refieres. ¿Acaso eres un modelo reciente también? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas activa, medio año? ¡¿Menos?! - cuestionó esto último algo asustada, por la idea de que ya habían modelos más recientes que ella.

\- Más de dos años...

\- ¡¿Tanto?! -se sorprendió exaltada, pero al instante recobró la compostura.- Pero tienes la estética de los últimos reploids de generación actual, casi como yo. Aun cuando hayan podido actualizar tu chasis y sistemas, es imposible que ni siquiera conozcas las cosas que estabas leyendo.

La chica de cabellos dorados no parecía ceder en su búsqueda de la verdad. Más allá de querer contestarle a aquella chica, Layer quería seguir ocultando cosas para sí misma.

\- Fui una de aquellas reploids creadas en cautiverio para "placeres personales"... -declaró con dolor en su tono, dejando sin habla a Pallette.- No quiero hablar mucho del tema... Un grupo de cazadores llegaron hasta mi y me liberaron del cautiverio. Luego de eso estuve mucho tiempo en recuperación... Puede que esas cosas sean básicas o inservibles para un cazador en el campo de batalla. Pero para mí todo eso es nuevo, increíble, hermoso...

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso se trataba de una chica tan tímida y alerta de su alrededor, había experimentado cosas horribles en su vida. El rechazo a personas desconocidas, querer conocer más de su mundo si estuvo todo el tiempo encerrada, ya se hacía una idea del por qué querría ser una cazadora, pero de momento detendría las preguntas profundas para otro día. Jamás se había cruzado con una víctima de esclavitud reploid, más allá de haber escuchado e investigado de esos casos. Apenada, la joven Prydrh baja la cabeza, una de las pocas veces en su corta vida, y se disculpa.

\- Lamento haberte forzado a hablar de eso. -declaró triste y avergonzada, sorprendiendo por completo a Layer.

\- N-no es necesario que te disculpes, señorita Prydth. Usted no sabía nada al respecto, y yo decidí por mi cuenta contarte la verdad. -intentó evitar que sintiera culpa su compañera, pero no funcionaba.- Por favor, señorita, no se rebaje como mujer al pedir disculpas.

Al instante la rubia levanta la vista y ambas manos con su ego.- ¡¿JAAA?! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ESTA REBAJANDO COMO MUJER?! ¡Solamente me compadecí de tu historia un poco, NADA MÁS! -mentía, obviamente.- Sí quieres convertirte en una cazadora, deberás dejar atrás tu pasado, sin importar lo doloroso que sea, ¡Y AVANZAR CON ORGULLO EN EL PECHO! -aseveró esto último, se rigiendo su mano hasta el pecho.

\- ¡Si, orgullo en el pecho! -replicó contenta de ver a su compañera nuevamente animada, mientras se levantaba y llevaba su mano al pecho de igual manera.

Pallette observó como el "gran busto" de aquella mujer se movía mientras realizaba el mismo gesto que ella. Y una vez más una rabia ciega y sin sentido se acumulaba en su cabeza. Pero luego de notar que la chica casi tropezaba intentando imitarla, y que al final lo había realizado con la mano equivocada, solo termino riendo por la actitud algo torpe pero ferviente de Layer. Ella también se contagió de las risas y juntas llenaron el parque de carcajadas por un minuto. Luego de eso ambas tomaron asiento nuevamente, secándose la lágrima de tanto haberse divertido.

\- A pesar de tus errores y falta de atención, eres una buena chica. No me desagradaría tenerte como compañera. -declaraba con un tono algo presuntuoso, aunque a Layer no le molestaba en absoluto.

\- Si, a mí también, señorita Prydth. -devolvió el cumplido feliz de tener una amiga.

\- Si vamos a pasar juntas toda la Academia, debes dejar de llamarme por mi apellido.

\- L-lo intentare. -respondió simplemente, no estando segura de si tener aún la suficiente confianza entre ellas.- Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con aquel muchacho que estaba contigo?

\- ¿Aquel humano irrespetuoso? No te preocupes por el, lo deje amarrado frente al edificio de gobierno para que no se pierda. Créeme que si no fuera por mí ese tonto jamás hubiese llegado a ese destino. Y no iba a dejar que se perdiera nuevamente al buscarte solo para intentar suplicarte perdón. El no te cae bien, ¿no es así?

\- N-no es que me caiga mal... Pero creía que el odiaba nuestra presencia.

\- Entiendo... Así que estuviste presente cuando declaró todas esas tonterías en la inscripción de esta mañana. -la pelo púrpura se limitó a asentir, confirmándolo.- No sé cuál es el problema con ese humano, pero tampoco le encuentro motivos claros para que piense así... Al menos desde donde pude averiguar.

\- Si... Yo tampoco note ni una pizca de determinación en sus palabras. Es raro...

\- Pero no te preocupes por el. Cuando el director de la Academia realice su reunión, seguramente será rechazado. Es imposible que un humano entre a una institución de instrucción para reploids, y ni siquiera ha empezado el periodo y ya es el primero en ir a su puerta. Jaja jaja.

\- Um... No cabe duda que este precipitado incidente dejará un historial turbio al intentar ingresar a la Academia. Pero no creo que sea el único con ese inconveniente, o al menos así lo entiendo. Antes de que llegasen ustedes, un trío de reploids aspirantes llegaron a la puerta del edificio de gobierno. Quizás también fueron llamados por el director.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó sorprendida Pallette. Jamás había escuchado sobre otros aspirantes en problemas, y tampoco se había topado con ellos en el camino.- ¿Acaso uno de ellos era un modelo de construcción T-31 de chasis amarillo y casi dos metros de alto? -Layer asintió sorprendida por la descripción que recibió de ella.- ¡Maldicion, ese tonto está en problemas!

\- ¿eh? ¿A qué se refiere, señorita Prydth? -cuestionó confusa de la situación.

\- A que si no llego a ayudarlo antes de que sea aplastado por esos idiotas, ¡Me culparán por abandonar en peligro a un humano y jamás podré ingresar a la academia, y menos ser una cazadora!

La reploid de cabellos flotantes salió corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Layer. A pesar de extrañar a la chica de pelo púrpura, no podía arriesgar su carrera como Maverick Hunter. Llevando su mano al oído derecho, accionó su dispositivo de rastreo satelital para escanear él área cerca del edificio del director. Como temía, encontró cuatro señales térmicas en movimiento. Noa no estaba solo.

Si no llegaba antes que cualquier otro agente de seguridad de la academia, estaría en problemas. Debía encargarse del problema ella sola como pudiese, pero nada la detendría a cumplir su sueño.


	5. INSCRIPCIÓN (parte 4)

**ACTO 1: INSCRIPCIÓN**

 **CUARTA PARTE: " _¿JUSTICIA?, ¿SABES PELEAR?, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LLEGARON ANTES?!_**

En medio del pequeño jardín central, rodeada de los edificios más importantes de la academia, se hallaban aquellos tres reploids que se habían escabullido para "darle una lección" al humano que los había humillado en la mañana cuando se estaban inscribiendo. Su objetivo se hallaba en el césped, de espaldas y temblando de dolor por los golpes severos que recibió del más grande de estos agresores, aquel androide de demolición amarillo. Dio una patada más al estómago del indefenso Noa, quien aprovechó el golpe para rodar intencionalmente y llegar hasta la fuente no muy detrás de él, utilizándola para apoyar sus manos y levantarse con mucho esfuerzo del suelo. Esta escena de crueldad hacia el humano había durado más de media hora, pero aquel muchacho no había dicho nada, intentado huir, y mucho menos defenderse en todo este tiempo. Soportando los golpes y acusaciones de su único agresor, mientras los otros dos reploids observaban que no llegara ningún agente de seguridad o pudiese salir corriendo el humano por la desesperación. Pero eso no significaba que Noa soportaba la paliza; apenas podía mantenerse de pie por los varios moretones alrededor de su cuerpo y su tosca respiración que a cada rato le pesaba más el aire. A pesar de ser un reploid justo y paciente, según el, no podía soportar la idea de maltratar a un culpable de negligencia e irrespetuoso sin que esté terminara confesando sus crímenes o intentara seguir negándolo. Solo se quedaba sin hacer nada... y eso comenzaba a molestarle mucho.

\- Dime, humano. ¿Por qué no intentas escapar de tu castigo? Incluso viéndote sé que quieres que me detenga y perdonarte de una vez. -comentó arrogante aquel reploid de demolición, esperando una respuesta suficiente para terminar con esto.

\- ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, luego de molerme a golpes? -cuestionó con sarcasmo y enojo por el maltrato.- Aunque quisiera no podría por qué mis piernas me tiemblan como para caminar y tus dos compañeros no tienen intenciones de dejarme ir. Y ya te lo dije al principio... No puedo puedo hasta hablar con el director.

\- ¿Aún sigues con la tonta idea de volverte cazador? No puedes ni mantenerte de pie sin ayuda, ¿Cómo podrás enfrentarte a los Mavericks en estas condiciones? -el androide de gran tamaño se hizo a un lado y señaló con su mano derecha la salida del área edificada importante a su alrededor.- Te daré esta oportunidad para que te arrepientas de tus blasfemias, humano, y puedas irte sin más dolor a tu hogar. Este trabajo es solo nuestro, y somos los héroes que deberás apreciar por el resto de tu vida. Así que decide; ¿Renunciar ahora a este fútil sueño tuyo sin más dolor y aceptando tu pecado, o esperar a que te expulsen para siempre las autoridades de la institución por iniciar una pelea aquí dentro con tus brazos rotos? -esto último era una amenaza de su parte, para que el humano entienda lo que le pasara si no se iba ahora.

\- Si intentó escapar, o defenderme de sus ataques, no cabrá duda de que forme parte de esta pelea... Así que me quedaré quieto hasta que venga cualquier autoridad a acabar con esta tontería. No perderé mi única oportunidad de poder convertirme en cazador, aunque tenga que aguantar la locura de un reploid rechazado...

Aquel androide sin nombre no soporto más los insultos y arrogancia de aquel humano sin cabeza, y decidió proseguir con su castigo. Pero una mano lo detuvo desde su hombro, la de uno de sus compañeros que parecía preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, jefe? Si termina gravemente herido este humano nos meteremos en un gran lío. -advirtió con miedo aquel, ahora delatado, subordinado.

\- Idiota. -insulto a su esbirro mientras alejaba su mano de su hombro con un golpe, haciendo que este retrocediera con temor.- Nuestras vidas ya están arruinadas en el momento que decidimos entrar a darle una paliza a este irrespetuoso. Llegados a este punto, arruinare su vida también invalidándolo para que jamás intente nuevamente convertirse en un cazador.

Y con estas palabras aquel reploid de demolición amarillo marcho lentamente hasta su presa posada sobre el borde de la fuente. Sus manos eran fuertes y grandes como para aplastar sus huesos con suma facilidad, toda la paliza que le había propinado hasta el momento solo eran toques pasivos con los que intentaba persuadirlo. Pero los juegos terminaron, y Noa sabía perfectamente que si no llegaba alguien ayudarlo ahora, terminaría con sus extremidades fracturadas. Por más anhelo que tenga en ser un Maverick Hunter, nada de eso iba ayudarlo ahora. Esto le recordó lo débil que era en comparación de un reploid, y lo inútil que podría ser dentro de la organización. Quizás tenían razón, y por más que lo intentase no podría llegar a ser como ellos, mucho menos superarlos. Debía rendirse ahora, otorgarles el trabajo que siempre fue suyo, y ahorrarse todo ese dolor innecesario... Si, eso era lo qu-

\- ¡¿QUE HACES ALLÍ QUIETO COMO UN IDIOTA?!

La voz de una fiera rabiosa hizo eco en los cuatro presentes en aquella pequeña plaza. Ni los vigilantes se dieron cuenta de aquella chica que había llegado por el sur, ya que estaban distraídos observando lo siguiente que iba a hacer su jefe. Aunque pequeña en estatura y demás medidas, Pallette se hacía respetar con su aire de superioridad y expresión desafiante. Pero no fue suficiente para doblegar a los reploids que solamente se quedaron confundidos por la actitud imprudente de aquella chica.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -finalmente pregunto uno de los subordinados, el más cercano.

\- (Que suerte que haya llegado antes que los agentes) ¡Soy Pallette Prydth! -exclamó orgullosa como siempre, llevando su mano al pecho.- ¡Último modelo de la nueva generación Reploid especializada en escaneo de zonas y desarrollo de mejoras! -e inmediatamente señala con su mano a los tres matones.- ¡Ustedes que ni siquiera se han inscripto en esta academia no tienen derecho de poner un pie en la institución, ni mucho menos abusar de un humano indefenso! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE DEJEN ESTE LUGAR AHORA O PAGARAN MUY CARO, MODELOS ANTICUADOS! -fue su declaración de guerra, activando en su oído izquierdo un comunicador que levantó una pequeña antena para comenzar a operar.

La joven reploid rugió como León con esta última amenaza, logrando poner dudas en las acciones de los matones por alguna razón. Ese era el objetivo de la chica; no podría enfrentarlos mano a mano por que no se especializaba en combate, pero si asustarlos con amenazas y dudas internas. Y ella sabía muy bien como dominar a otras personas gracias a sus aires de "realeza".

Sin embargo fue el reploid de mayor tamaño quien ignoro dichas palabras y solo se acercó caminando hasta la de cabellos rubios. No le temía, y estaba enojado al ver como otro reploid "hermano" predicaba discriminacion de generaciones y se creía superior, pecado mortal que, según el, condujo a Sigma a ser el Maverick que fue.

Pallette aceptó el desafío de aquel androide amarillo, y realizó la llamada a la seguridad de la Academia. La respuesta; una pequeña explosión que destruyo su comunicador e hirió en menor medida su oído por causa de la súbita explosión. La joven levanto su mirada confundida, mientras se llevaba sus manos al oído herido, para observar la expresión burlona de aquel androide ya frente a ella.

\- Las comunicaciones están prohibidas dentro de la academia, y son interceptadas y neutralizadas para evitar atentados u ataques informáticos. -comentó muy apenado el constructor, asustando a la chica reploid al reconocer su error.

\- Maldita seas , Miura. -comentaba en voz baja Noa, ya de pie y más tranquilo, mientras recordaba cómo aquella recepcionista freía su celular al intentar volverla a llamar.

\- ¡N-no te atrevas a tocarme, gorila sobrealimentado! -exclamaba algo temerosa la pobre reploid.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, princesa?

Aquel androide sin nombre no se contuvo. Sabiendo que ahora su presa se trataba de otra reploid, golpeó con fuerza el costado de la chica para mandarla a volar y rodar por el césped, dejándola fuera de combate. Pallette no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y solo grito del dolor mientras sus sistemas se re iniciaban por el impacto, como medida de seguridad. Noa solo pudo observar con preocupación aquella escena, puesto que el dolor en su abdomen le impedía moverse bien (debajo de su chaleco protector, en aquella zona, se había quebrado por completo, y los moretones se concentraban aún más allí).

\- ¡Jefe, por favor vayámonos! -se exaltaba el otro subordinado que hasta ahora permaneció callado.- ¡No quiero estar aquí cuando las autoridad estatal hallen su cuerpo apagado por un impacto traumático!

Aquel líder de los matones se quedo estático mirando el cuerpo alejado de Pallette. Parecía sentir culpa por herir a uno de los suyos, cuando en realidad vino para defender el honor de su especie. Pero esa culpa se convirtió en rabia al reconocer al verdadero culpable. Exprimiendo sus grandes manos, voltea para caminar nuevamente hasta Noa.

\- ¡Esto es tu culpa, humano! ¡Si no hubieras venido a seguir tu tonto sueño, nada de esto hubiera pasado! -gritaba eufórico el grandote frente al pobre Noa.- ¡Es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes!

Era inútil intentar razonar con esta máquina, según pensaba Noa. Estaba tan asustado por todo lo que le sucedió y que acaba de hacer que desesperadamente busca a un chivo expiatorio, o alguien con quien desquitarse.

\- ¡Señorita Prydth!

\- ¡Ahh! ¡¿Y ahora que?! -exclamaba furioso el reploid sin nombre por las veces que interrumpían su castigo.

La androide de cabello púrpura largo llego finalmente a la escena del crimen. Preocupada al ver a su amiga inconsciente en el suelo, se acerca y agacha a ella para intentar ayudarla. Los tres matones nuevamente se quedaron confundidos por la irrupción de un segundo intruso en su área de castigo sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- Wow, jefe. Acaba de llegar una hermosa intrusa a nuestro asunto. -comentó de forma sádica uno de los subordinados mientras sonreía al contemplar mejor a la androide.

\- Y que lo digas... Ese modelo estético no se ve todos los días. -agregaba el segundo esbirro al llevar su mano al mentón para apreciar mejor la vista.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿D-de que están hablando? -preguntaba muy tímida aquella chica luego de escuchar esos comentarios y retroceder con miedo.

\- ¡HEY! -reaccionó finalmente Noa luego de reconocer a la chica.- ¡Llévate a Pallette lejos de aquí y pide ayuda! ¡Estos tipos son peligrosos!

\- ¡Maldito! -furioso, cargo sin medir contra su oras. Noa salvo su vida gracias a la adrenalina de su cuerpo que le permitió saltar a un costado, logrando que el grandote se estrellara contra la fuente.- ¡Qué no escapen esas reploids! -rugió para volver a concentrarse en el humano.

\- Ven aquí, primor. Vamos a divertirnos juntos. -comentó uno de los esbirros, acercándose junto a su compañero con risas de por medio.

Aquella muchacha padecía de mucho temor, por el temblor de su cuerpo y su expresión forzada por no gritar, pero lo que nunca hizo fue correr del pánico. Poniéndose frente a su amiga inconsciente, posiciona un pie delante del otro y eleva sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, delante y en defensa. Increíble... ¡La chica de pelo púrpura se estaba preparando para defenderse!

 _"De acuerdo, tranquilízate Layer. Recuerda bien lo que has aprendido para estas ocasiones... Manos firmes, espalda inclinada, pie derecho adelante... ¡No tan adelante!"_

Sin previo aviso, uno de los matones se lanza para intentar agarrarla de la cintura y terminar apoderándose de ella.

 _"¡¿Por qué están tan desesperados por atacarme?!"_

Muerta de miedo, la mujer de púrpura cierra los ojos mientras elevaba su rodilla al frente, estrellándola exitosamente en el estómago de su atacante.

 _"¿Ah...? ¿Acerté? Esteeee... Ahora sigue..."_

Dudando un par de segundos, el cual obtuvo por el aturdimiento del reploid por el rodillazo, golpeo junto a un grito desesperado con la parte baja de su muñeca a la frente del pobre matón. Aquel termino en el suelo sin terminar de entender cómo fue que llegó allí en menos de un minuto, hasta que finalmente se desmayó por el shock. A su alrededor se hallaban su compañero, su jefe, Noa, e incluso Pallette que ya había re iniciado sus sistemas, todos con la boca abierta por la sorprendente reacción de la mujer de cabellera púrpura.

\- ¿Lo logre? -se preguntaba por no creer lo que acababa de hacer. Al notar las miradas y silencio de todos, reacciona para aprovechar la situación.- ¡N-no dejaré que se salgan con la suya!

-¡ATRÁPALA! -gritó el líder de la banda.

 _"¡¿EEEEHH?!"_

El segundo esbirro se lanzó al ataque, ahora sin intenciones de someterla puesto que llegaba a ella junto a un puño certero. La reploid temblaba, pero no cedía. Calculando la trayectoria del golpe, lleva la palma su mano para interceptarlo, más no frenarlo. Evitando los daños, balancea su cuerpo a la izquierda mientras retraía su mano levemente a la derecha para desviar la trayectoria del puñetazo, lo suficiente para evadirlo.

 _"¡Funcionó! Ahora elevo la muñeca libre y..."_

Así fue. Golpeó el mentón desprotegida del atacante con su muñeca firme, dejándolo mareado por el impacto precisó a su cabeza. Al segundo ve como la chica juntaba sus dos manos y golpea su frente juntando sus muñecas como si de un martillo se tratara, terminando también en el suelo e inconsciente.

\- Esta... ¡Ah! ¡Youdantotsu! -exclamaba nerviosa y temblando aquella mujer reploid.

\- ¿Eh...? ¿No se supone que nombres el ataque cuando lo realizas? -cuestionaba Pallette avergonzada por su compañera al escucharla nombrar el golpe tiempo después de realizarlo.

 _"¡Pero qué patética soy! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan importante?"_ \- ¡Lo siento mucho, señorita Prydth! No volveré a cometer ese error.

\- ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!

\- ¿Como...? ¡AH!

Desesperadamente Layer se tira al suelo y se cubre con sus brazos, evitando ser golpeada por las enormes manos del reploid de demolición. Sin perder el tiempo se arrastra para que no la agarre su atacante, mientras gritaba de desesperación. Irritado, aquel gran reploid extiende su mano y atrapa de la pierna a la "indefensa" chica. La eleva hasta su vista para apreciarla mejor, y se prepara para lanzarla.

 _"¡La cabeza, ahora!"_

\- ¡YOUDANTOTSU!

La reploid nuevamente junta sus dos muñecas y las estrella de forma extraña en la frente de su atacante... El golpe no hizo ningún efecto, aquel reploid sin nombre seguía firme como si nada le hubiese pasado, para la sorpresa de Layer.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Creí que serías más fuerte como para dejar a esos dos fuera de combate con ese golpe. Pero resultaron ser muy suaves. -comentaba entre risas aquel arrogante sujeto.

\- No fueron simples golpes... -comentaba para sí mismo Noa, alejado de la escena por seguridad.- (Esa mujer supo exactamente como impactar correctamente la cabeza de esos modelos básicos para forzar el reinicio de sus sistemas, tal como hizo el grandote con Pallette. Pero este sujeto es otra historia... Modelo de demolición reforzado).

\- ¡P-por favor, bájame! -suplicaba juntando las manos, muerta de miedo la pobre.

\- ¡Cómo tú quieras! -exclamó para levantar aún más a su presa y estrellarla contra el suelo.

\- ¡LAYER! -gritaba desesperada la pequeña androide mientras se acercaba a su amiga maltratada.- ¡Salvaje! ¡¿Cómo te ates a golpeas a las mujeres de esa forma?!

\- Para nosotros, los reploids, no existe género o cualquier otra clase de diferencias. Somos todos iguales. Pero ustedes han interferido en la represalia de ese irrespetuoso, por ende deberán sufrir junto a él.

\- ¡¿Acaso te falta un tornillo?! ¡Por más ofendido que te sientas estabas a punto de dejar sin brazos a ese muchacho! ¡Eso es ir demasiado lejos!

\- Solo le estaba haciendo un favor. ¿Humanos siendo Maverick Hunters? Morirá el primer día de servicio, si es que llega a convertirse en uno. Le estoy salvando la vida imposibilitándolo de cumplir con ese tonto objetivo.

\- ¿Y para eso cometerás un crimen con el cual serás retirado y lo imposibilitaras físicamente? ¡Solo eres un MAVERICK!

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ! -gritó eufórico aquel reploid, dejando un agujero en el césped por el pisotón que dio.- ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE HE VIVIDO, TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR ELLOS PARA QUE AL FINAL UN HUMANO MENOSPRECIE A MIS HERMANOS Y NOS TRATE DE BASURA!

\- ¡...!

\- ¡Solo mira a tu alrededor, ese maldito se escapó mientras me encargaba de ustedes! -remarcó con furia aquel gran reploid. A pesar de no querer estar de acuerdo con el, Pallette tenía que reconocer la verdad. Ciertamente pudo haber ido a pedir ayuda, pero aún así dejarlas en este peligro solas era...- No quiero creer que todos los humanos son así, son nuestros creadores después de todo. Pero ese chico se pasó de la raya, y debe ser castigado por la justicia

\- No importa...

Repentinamente la mujer de pelo largo se levanta para ponerse de rodillas, para sorpresa de los otros dos reploids.

\- ¡Layer, no te esfuerces más! -le recriminaba al observar los temblores y daños en el frente de su cuerpo por el impacto. Pero aquella chica no parecía importarle.

\- Por más ofensivas que puedan ser sus palabras o lo que piense realmente... Una tortura no es justicia. ¡Y no puedo dejar que sucedan más crímenes delante de mis ojos! -exclamó ferviente con sus palabras, logrando ponerse de pie para estar nuevamente en guardia.

\- ... Si yo no lo castigo, nadie más lo hará. Todo el mundo estará de su lado.

\- Entonces no lo hagas... -agregó, antes de toser un par de veces por la falta de ventilación dentro de su cuerpo.- ... No cometas una injusticia por otra.

-¡SILENCIO!

Sin querer entrar en razón, aquel gran androide de demolición se abalanza sobre las pobres reploids. Su corpulento modelo no contaba con la mejor agilidad, dándole a las chicas la oportunidad de evadirlo. ¿Pero por cuánto más podrán? Aquel reploid amarillo había perdido toda paciencia; no sólo se escapó el humano que decía castigar, sino que ningún otro reploid comprendía su forma de pensar. El no era malo, estaba seguro de ello, y por culpa de lograr lo que creía correcto lo había perdido todo. Pero es un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por su justicia...

Layer apenas podía ponerse de pie, su sistema de auto reparación auxiliar aún no había terminado de reparar todas sus funciones motrices, y Pallette no podía hacer nada más que ayudar a su amiga a no ser golpeada por aquel demente. Tenían que aguantar hasta que algún agente de seguridad llegase, pero al haber tropezado la mujer de pelo largo con ale agujero que abrió anteriormente el gran reploid y arrastrando a su amiga al suelo por intentar sujetarse, no parecían tener más tiempo estando a merced del demente.

\- ¡TE OLVIDAS DE MI!

Por tercera vez el modelo de demolición fue interrumpido en su actividad peligrosa. Noa volvió a la escena y muy agitado por haber corrido bastante al parecer. A solo unos metros entre ambos, la presencia del humano irrespetuoso tentaba bastante al reploid amarillo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¡Deberías haber traído ayuda, idiota! -gritaba furiosa Pallette mientras andaba a su compañera a levantarse.

\- Por más que buscase no encontré a nadie en los alrededores. -respondió algo apenado el joven humano.- Pero no podía irme sabiendo que ese demente acabaría con ustedes.

\- ¿Intentas fingir preocuparte por ellas? ¡No me hagas reír!

\- Tienes razón. La verdad es que no soportaba el hecho de saber que aún existían máquinas tan cobardes como tú para desquitarse con cualquiera al fallar en su objetivo. -crítico fríamente, dejando caer a sus pies su mochila.

\- ¿Qué es lo que traes en esa mochila? -preguntó curioso el reploid gigante mientras se acercaba a su víctima.

\- Armas.

Fue allí cuando se detuvo en seco.- ¿Piensas acabar conmigo usando un arma? Eso es aún peor de lo que te he hecho a ti.

\- No si digo que fue en defensa personal. Si es así, todo el mundo me creerá. -declaró con una sonrisa siniestra, logrando enfurecer aún más a aquel reploid.

\- ¡BASTARDO!

Noa cumplió su objetivo, y termino provocando a su adversario de tal forma que este corriera hasta el con una ira ciega. Abrió su bolso y comenzó a urgir entre sus cosas; estaba a punto de terminar con esto de un disparo. Pero...

\- ¡NO!

Ni Pallette pudo deducir cuando fue que Layer se alejó de ella y llego hasta aquel reploid corpulento en un instante. Ella se aferró con fuerza a la cintura del atacante, tomándolo desprevenido y logrando que se detuviera. A pesar de que Layer pusiera todas sus fuerzas para derribar al grandote, aún con todo su cuerpo temblando de dolor y miedo, no podía ni mover un centímetro al tanque caminante, quien se quedo sorprendido como el humano al ver tal acto.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -cuestionó el reploid masculino, conteniendo sus ganas de aplastarla por respeto a la especie.

\- Muchacho... Si usas un arma para acabar con esto... ¡SERÁS EL ÚNICO MAVERICK EN TODO ESTE EMBROLLO!

...

...

Aquellas palabras le llegaron en lo profundo a todos. Se habían concentrado tanto en esta pelea que terminaron olvidando lo que realmente importaba en esta academia; Ser un Maverick Hunter. Noa agacho la cabeza, resignado y culpable de todo, mientras que Pallette mordía su labio superior al reconocer su fatal error; no era tan perfecta como pensaba. Sin embargo esto no afectaba en nada al gran demente, puesto que nunca jamás podría convertirse en Maverick Hunter y lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir allí era su sentido de la justicia.

\- ¡Suéltame de una vez! -exigía el reploid corpulento intentando sacarse a aquella mujer de encima.

\- ¡Layer! -exclamó preocupada antes de correr a intentar salvarla.

\- ¡Tienes que entender... Que estas equivocado! -intentaba entrar en razón al reploid, mientras se aferraba con toda su alma para evitar que cometiera algo irreparable.

\- ¡Yo no estoy equivocado, el mundo lo está! -y con esta declaración la golpeó en el rostro para finalmente librarse de ella.- Ninguno de ustedes entiende el sacrificio que hemos hecho... Y la gratitud que siempre merecimos, pero que nunca obtuvimos...

Se acercó hasta la mujer caprichosa, y la encontró temblando, y desafiante, a sus pies. Preparándose para dejarla fuera de línea de un golpe, fue otro quien lo atrapó desprevenido.

Una mochila, llena de medallas, diplomas y diversas otras cosas fue con lo que Noa lo golpeó por detrás en la nuca. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la mochila se rompió en pedazos, y las condecoraciones metálicas se esparcieron por el suelo. Fue suficiente para tambalear al gran reploid puesto que uno de sus puntos de flexión estaba detrás de su cuello, cosa que el humano sabía a la perfección.

El androide amarillo volteo para ver a aquel muchacho furioso y aún con lo que quedaba de su mochila en manos. Frustrado, intenta agarrarlo solo para ser derribado por un tercer oponente desde los pies. Pallette llegó a toda velocidad, barriendo el suelo con sus piernas para derribar al grandote de una doble parada a las bases de sus pies. Logró su objetivo, y aquel reploid callo de frente contra el césped.

\- ¡MALDITOS!

\- ¡Tiene sus articulaciones más sensibles en los hombros! -exclamó desesperado Noa, aceptando Layer esta información importante.

La mujer de púrpura se posó sobre la espalda del gran androide, y comenzó a estirar en forma inversa el brazo derecho. Efectivamente aquella articulación estaba cediendo, pero no era suficiente para detenerlo. Intentando agarrar a la chica con su brazo libre, la pequeña reploid de cabellos flotantes lo sorprende aplastando de un pisotón su hombro izquierdo. Resultado: pérdida total del control de sus brazos.

\- ¡YA BASTA! -rugió con rabia el adversario corpulento, mientras lograba levantarse de ambas chicas encima, tirándolas por el empuje y logrando ponerse de pie.- ¡NO NECESITO MIS BRAZOS PARA APLASTARLOS, INSURGENTES!

Inmediatamente Noa, Pallette y Layer se reúnen y preparan para derribar una vez más aquel formidable reploid. Pero al captar la presencia de otro sujeto detrás del enemigo bajaron su guardia por precaución. Luego de comprobar de quién se trataba, esa precaución se volvió terror.

\- ¿Ya terminaron?

El reploid de demolición volteo para ver de quién se trataba, y en cuanto termino de dar la vuelta recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente que le agrieta el casco y lo derriba con fuerza. El responsable fue nada menos que el director de la Academia, el imponente Morpheus Castor. A su lado se hallaba su asistente personal, Miura, teniendo en manos un par de esposas de presión alta para criminales de talla grande.

\- ¡Ara! Sigues con vida, humano Noob. -fue Miura la primera en hablar.

\- No gracias a ti, Miura. -respondía rencoroso mientras la culpaba por todos los problemas que había tenido.- No sabes cuántos inconvenientes me hubiese ahorrado si hubieses sido tan amable de escoltarme hasta aquí.

\- No creo que fueses tan tonto de intentar llegar hasta aquí, humano. -comentó devolviendo la indirecta.- La academia más grande del continente; sede de varias naciones para entrenamiento Hunter, diseñado solo para reploids... ¿Captas mi idea o debería dejártelo más sencillo?

El muchacho ya estaba cansado de esta tomada de pelo, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas ni ganas necesarias como para seguirle la discusión a Miura. Ella solo se acercó al reploid corpulento y le puso las esposas encima... como pudo; como ya no parecía que pudiese mover las manos, decidió ponérselas en los pies (aunque claro, le dificultaría bastante su movilidad al caminar). Momentos después, varios agentes de seguridad y profesores de la academia llegaban por todas partes. Si hasta hace unos minutos no había nadie en la academia más que ellos allí, ahora parecían estar frente a todo el personal del instituto. Aunque claro ya eran casi las siete de la tarde, y el periodo de inscripción ya había termina en la entrada.

El director observó su alrededor, contemplando los desastres causados por la pelea. Los asientos destruidos, el césped perforado, y su fuente derribada. Frunció el rostro como jamás lo había hecho, propagando temor incluso entre sus subordinados.- Parece que se han estado divirtiendo bastante en mi jardín personal.

\- ¡No fue nuestra culpa, director! -resaltó dando un paso al frente la pequeña Pallette.- ¡Esos idiotas comenzaron a molestarnos y no tuvimos más opción que defendernos!

\- Este sujeto se hace llamar Masson. Trabajaba en una empresa de construcción hasta que fue despedido por irregularidades en su conducta. -daba el informe Miura, mientras hacía levantarse al causante de todo.- Desde hace unas semanas que se perdió, cambiando de identidad y faltando a sus chequeos médicos. Antes de que cometiera alguna tontería se dio la orden de búsqueda y captura. Una vez logramos identificarlo en nuestras cámaras, esperamos a que cerrara la inscripción para evitar Pánico y concentrarnos en su captura.

\- Osea que... ¿Se trató siempre de un Maverick? -cuestionó preocupada Layer.

\- Imposible. Si estuviese infectado nuestros sensores lo habrían detectado apenas cruzara la entrada. Solo le "falta un tornillo a su cabeza".

\- ¿Y que les pasará ahora? -preguntó, esta vez Noa a las autoridades.

\- Serán arrestados hasta que vayan a un juicio justo en el cual se decidirán sus verdaderas sentencias. -finalizó el director, luego de señalar a sus hombres que retiraran a los culpables.

Y con esto, el conflicto había terminado... Claro que tenían que aclarar el por qué han participado en una pelea dentro de la academia, siendo estrictamente prohibido, solo para autodefensa, pero eso lo podrían hacer en otro momento. Layer necesitaba algo de cuidado, se recuperaría pronto. Pallette estaba bien, a pesar de haber sido golpeada por aquel "gorila sobrealimentado"; era una pequeña bastante fuerte. Pero Noa no podía dejar de estar intranquilo... Estaba hecho un desastre, y todos sus títulos y reconocimientos esparcidos por el césped; era lo que menos le preocupaba igual. Le desagradaba la situación que acabo de vivir; el fue el responsable de impulsar aquel ataque debido a su bocaza esta mañana, y terminaron sufriendo la peor parte todos menos el. Claro que tenía sus razones de haber actuado como hizo, ¿pero cuáles eran las razones de aquel reploid, Masson, para llegar tan lejos solo por darle una lección? Ni siquiera termino de entender eso.

...

... ... ...

\- ¡ALTO!

Súbitamente Masson rugió en desesperación mientras forcejeaba como podía para quedarse en la plaza. Aún no había terminado, aunque ya lo hubiese perdido todo. Tanto Noa como las chicas se sorprendieron de la testarudez del reploid, mientras observaban con miedo como no podía ser detenido en seco aún con tres profesores encima y sin poder utilizar sus brazos.

\- ¡No puedo irme de aquí sin conocer la razón... por la que nos sacrificamos tanto! -gritó con dolor y tristeza mientras mantenía su posición el mayor tiempo posible. Y cumplió su objetivo; llamó la atención del director que frenó su camino fuera de la plaza y dio media vuelta interesado en la cuestión del reploid. El resto de los presentes solo podían ver cómo se desenvolvía esta escena inesperada.

\- Yo estuve en el atentado de Eurasia, y forme parte de la reconstrucción del mundo tras sus desastres globales. -prosiguió Masson, ya sin forcejear con los maestros que dejaron al inválido contar lo que tenía que decir.- Vi como mis compañeros y demás cercanos eran consumidos por el virus esparcido, como nos atacaban sin razón para terminar siendo retirados por los cazadores... Me esforcé durante tanto tiempo para crear un lugar mejor a los humanos, y ellos solo nos agradecían con miedo y repudio. Ya ninguno de ellos se acuerda de los que murieron en batalla para protegerlos, y aún así los tratan como si de otros Mavericks se trataran... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEBEMOS SUFRIR SU INDIFERENCIA SI ESTAMOS DE SU LADO?! -exclamó en llanto al recordar esos dolorosos momentos nuevamente.- ¡¿POR QUÉ RAZÓN LOS CAZADORES SEGUIMOS SACRIFICÁNDONOS POR ELLOS SI NO CONSEGUIMOS NADA A CAMBIO?!

El director rápidamente corre hasta el detenido y nuevamente lo golpea en el rostro, dejándolo una vez más en el suelo. Los presentes solo observaban con duda lo que sucedía en medio de la plaza.

\- ¡SI NI SIQUIERA SABES ESO NO MERECES SER UN CAZADOR, MUCHO MENOS UN REPLOID!

La acusación del ex-general de guerra intimido a todos los reploids de la plaza. Con temor y respeto, los profesores volvieron a levantar a Masson, en shock por la respuesta que no le dijo nada, y escoltarlo hasta fuera del sector.

\- Y-yo también quiero saber...

Aquel reploid corpulento no era el único inquieto, pero nadie hubiese esperado que esta persona fuese quien cuestionara la misma pregunta a toda esta revuelta.

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER LA RAZÓN! -exigió Noa, tragándose los miedos y orgullo que sentía hasta el momento.

La expresión del director demostraba sorpresas e impresión, con sus ojos bien abiertos y la boca entreabierta; jamás se había cruzado con un humano que le cuestionará sus motivos para protegerlos, creía que ellos ya lo sabían de antemano. Y no era el único; Pallette y Layer, los profesores, agentes de seguridad, incluso los detenidos, todos habían sido atraídos por la cuestión de Noa.

\- A ustedes los creamos para facilitarnos la vida, protegernos de los peligros, hacer todo lo que nosotros no podíamos por nuestra cuenta. -declaró con tristeza, contradiciendo sus palabras ofensivas.- Simples herramientas que cumplían con su deber, y eran recompensadas con desprecio y rechazó. ¿Por qué siguen confiando en nosotros cuando casi todos hemos perdido la fe en ustedes? ¡¿Por qué se siguen sacrificando matando a sus hermanos solo por nuestro bienestar?! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

SILENCIO fue la respuesta a la cuestión del humano. Claro que todo el personal de la academia tenía su razón de seguir este camino, ¿pero cómo responderle a un humano que dudaba de ello? Es la primera persona en pensar así. Sus compañeras detrás suyo no se explicaban este cambio brusco de actitud, si hasta esta mañana los trato como basura, aunque Layer ya sentía que algo no encajaba con el.

\- Eso es... algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo. -finalmente respondió el imponente director, dejando aún en duda al humano.- Síganme hasta mi sala. Hablaremos de lo sucedido.


	6. INSCRIPCIÓN (final)

**ACTO 1: INSCRIPCIÓN**

 **FINAL: " _¡ODIO A LOS REPLOIDS!, ¡¿NO PUEDO INGRESAR?!, SOLO UN HUMANO..."_**

,,,,

...

\- Noa Saterist, 19 años. Hijo único del investigador en modelos Reploid, Alvin Saterist.

 _Fue como el director de la academia me identificaba al leer los documentos en sus manos. Claro Había mucho más acerca de mí en esos papeles, pero no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en detalles; cosa que tampoco estaba de ánimos en escuchar..._

 _Luego del incidente en el jardín central, fui llevado hasta la sala del director para finalmente poder hablar con él acerca de mi petición de ingreso a esta institución. No me molesto que hicieran caso omiso a mis heridas, no eran mortales y tampoco le prestaba atención. El hecho de que esas dos reploids con las que me cruce tuvieran que venir conmigo, me llamaba bastante la atención. Aunque también me alegraba no ser el único en problemas incluso antes de que comenzara la cursada._

 _El edificio de gobierno se veía mucho más grande desde su interior. No se para qué quiere tanto espacio un director de academia, ¡todo un edificio!, para el y sus subordinados "políticos". Su lugar de trabajo era mucho más pequeño a comparación. Puertas de roble y bien conservados con décadas de antigüedad abrieron mi camino hasta los estantes y repisas contra las paredes laterales de la habitación repletos de libros y condecoraciones, el piso forrado por alfombra rojiza, y claro sin olvidar esos llamativos "animales disecados" en las esquinas, como un oso Pardo o tigre de bengala... Este director es muy excéntrico._

 _Sentado en su sillón plegable y cómodo a su gran estatura, detrás de su enorme escritorio del mismo material de la puerta que solo llevaba encima un ordenador y varios adornos de distinta índole, aquel ex-general de guerra solo baja los documentos que tenía en mano al ver que no necesitaba saber nada más de mi._

 _Rayos... No creí que diera tanto miedo en persona. Pero dando el hecho de que cometí dos infracciones dentro de la Academia, trate de basura al resto de los aspirantes estando el presente, y me encontraba frente suyo completamente solo en su sala de trabajo... No sé por qué pero algo me decía que terminaría como esos animales._

\- Creí haberte dicho que esperaras en la puerta de mi oficina hasta que llegase a interrogarte.

\- Lo siento, director. No podía entrar al edificio por que estaba cerrado, por lo que tuve que esperar en su jardín.- _le respondí sinceramente._

\- ¿Y era necesario participar en una pelea frente a mí edificio, arruinando mi jardín e involucrando a otros aspirantes? - _¿Qué? ¿Me está acusando de todo lo que sucedió? ¿Y por qué me lo estaba esperando?_

\- ¡D-director!

\- Señor director.

 _Ok..._ \- Señor Director... Le juro que no quise ser parte de ese conflicto sin sentido. Pero al final me vi obligado a hacer algo al ver que se involucraban ellas en esa situación.

\- ¿Conflicto sin sentido? ¿Entonces no tenía nada que ver con tus declaraciones de esta mañana? - _y finalmente llegamos a ese tema..._

 _Créanme cuando les digo que también me esperaba llegar a hablar de ese tema. ¿Pero usarlo de excusa para acusarme de todo este conflicto? ¿En el cual fui la víctima más afectada? ¡¿Y su sistema de seguridad y supervisión que me prometieron?!_

\- Tampoco es que hayas hecho mucho por ayudar a las involucradas. Según los testimonios de testigos solo provocaste más al sujeto para que atacara y lo golpeaste con tu mochila. - _ahora me dice que hasta hubo testigos, y no hicieron nada para detener la pelea... O quizás sí y fue gracias a ellos que llegaron "justo a tiempo" los agentes de seguridad, cuando aquel reploid ya no podía ni mover sus brazos._

\- No voy a negar lo que sucedió en la inscripción esta mañana, fue completamente mi culpa... - _confirme frustrado por lo ocurrido_.- Pero lo que sucedió después pudo haberse evitado de distintas formas. Corrí riesgos innecesarios, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Tú crees? - _fue la cuestión de doble sentido que me confundió cuando lo vi levantarse de su asiento, alejarse el escritorio y ha cercarse a mi.-_ Tu provocaste a todos los aspirantes esta mañana y viajaste solo hasta la sede central de gobierno. Fuiste presa de reploids fuera de sus cabales y salvado por dos chicas que pasaban por allí... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que trato de decir?

 _La verdad, no y no me interesa este cambio de tema absurdo. Más allá de mi falta de cuidado al hablar, casi muero por no haber la suficiente seguridad en la academia como para detener a esos maniáticos. ¿Pero por qué no se da cuenta de ese error fatal como para un humano como-? ... ... ... Espera... ¿No se estará refiriendo estrictamente a eso, o si?_

\- Así es. - _me respondió antes de que preguntara directamente, al notar que me di cuenta con la expresión impactante que puse._ \- Tu, pequeño humano, eres tan débil que ya estuviste a punto de morir en esta academia sin siquiera haber pasado un día. Quiero que te des cuenta de la impotencia que sentiste cuando estuviste rodeado de esos rufianes, la diferencia entre un humano y un reploid. Tómalo como una lección o castigo, por haber intentado compararte con nosotros. Y agradece que no hayas muerto en el proceso...

\- ¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?! -¡ _MALDICION! ¡Ya no me importa medir mis palabras contra estas tontas acusaciones!_ \- ¡Estás declarando que dejaste que me pasara todo eso solo para enseñarme que un humano no puede superar a una máquina! ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Por qué de ser así lamento decepcionarte, "general", pero no he aprendido la lección! ¡Sigo vivo, llegue hasta su oficina como ordenó, y sigo con intenciones de volverme un Maverick Hunter, le guste o no!

 _¡Esto si que no lo veía venir!_

 _Aquel director de academia reacciona ante mis declaraciones y me sujeta con una sola mano toda mi cabeza, levantándome del suelo. Ahora me encuentro suspendido en el aire, con dolor en la cabeza, e intentando soltarme. ¿Acaso esta loco este tipo que intenta matarme? Y pensar que me defendió dos veces de aquel reploid lunático... ¡Irónico!_

\- Para ingresar a los Maverick Hunters y odiar a los reploids de tal forma... Debes estar muy confundido con tus objetivos. - _se burlaba de mi ese desgraciado, pero yo me concentraba tanto en liberarme que no quise responderle. ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene este sujeto?_ \- Respóndeme con la verdad. ¿Por qué quieres ser un Cazador?

\- ¡Por qué no quiero dejar mi vida en las manos de máquinas inútiles como ustedes!

\- ¡DIJE QUE RESPONDIERAS CON LA VERDAD! - _exclamó el salvaje mientras u aumentó un poco más la presión de mi cabeza, que ya comenzaba a dolerme bastante._ \- ¡¿POR QUÉ ODIAS TANTO A LOS REPLOIDS?!

 _¿Y si me sueltas para que pueda hablar mejor, imbecil? ¡Si quieres saber la verdad-!_

\- ¡POR QUE USTEDES MATARON A MIS PADRES! - _¡allí tienes la verdad, ahora suéltame de una vez!_

\- Creo que no me he hecho entender bien... - _¡¿Qué?! ¡Si te estoy contando la verdad, basura! ¡Ya deja de exprimirme la cabeza!_ \- ESTOY HABLANDO ENSERIO!

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN! - _rugí con todas mis fuerzas... gracias a dios que dejó de exprimirme tanto..._ \- Ya deberías saberlo por los informes... Cuando tenía cuatro años mis padres fueron víctimas de un combate cruzado entre Mavericks y Hunters... Esos desgraciados usaron a mi madre de escudo para escaparse de nuestra casa y obligando a los cazadores a bajar sus armas. Toda la operación llevada a cabo para rescatarla fracaso, y terminaron matándola en medio de su huida. Mi padre corrió con la misma suerte apenas ingresaron por la puerta. Y de no haberme dado por muerto cuando me atacaron a primera vista, lo habría estado el día de hoy.

 _En realidad No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido exactamente ese día, era muy pequeño aún. Pero el dolor... el dolor que me causaron con sus ataques y los gritos de esos adultos que resultaban ser mis padres biológicos, todo eso me perseguía cada noche por varios años... El sufrimiento fue real, y culpa de la ineptitud de los Maverick Hunters. Eso quería creer todo este tiempo... Caí al suelo sin darme cuenta de que ya fui liberado, pero gracias a la alfombra no me lastime en lo absoluto._

\- Conozco muy bien tu historia. - _¿Y entonces por qué me haces repetirlo, imbecil?_ \- Luego de ese incidente fuiste rescatado y adoptado por Alvin Saterist, ayudante de tus padres que logró adoptar su apellido también.

... _Cierto_.

* * *

 _ **X**_

* * *

...

\- Ese androide solo fue una creación de mis padres para facilitarles el trabajo.

\- Hizo lo que ninguna otra persona hizo en ese entonces, tenerte de hijo.

\- ¡Solo me adoptó para conservar el apellido!

\- ¿En serio? ... ¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

\- ¡Yo no...! -inmediatamente detuvo sus gritos en cuanto noto gotas húmedas en su rostro. A pesar de ser pocas, fueron suficientes para hacerlo reaccionar al respecto.- ... Estoy llorando. -no quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco podía negarlo. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer más que intentar arreglar su expresión. Este joven, por más odio que presente ante los reploids, no podía insultar a su padre jamás.

\- Antes de intentar convencer a los demás de tus creencias, primero debes convencerte a ti mismo. -remarcó con seriedad el director de la academia. Aquel humano aún conservaba su semblante de furia, ya sea para el ex general o para sí mismo, así que Morpheus apartó la vista de Noa y le dio la espalda.- Los humanos son débiles. Criaturas sensibles y violentas que solo piensan en sí mismas... Y a pesar de todas estas imperfecciones, decidieron crear seres semejantes a ellos para convivir. -relataba su idea acerca de la humanidad.- Aún cuando fuese por necesidad, satisfacción o simple curiosidad científica, no quita el hecho de que hasta el día de hoy nos han dado un lugar en este mundo; su mundo. Desde un principio convivimos en paz con ellos, no nos temían ni rechazaban. Claro que hubo problemas y diferencias que tuvimos que resolver, pero éramos iguales.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué tanta discriminacion y violencia ahora?

\- Sigma... El primer levantamiento Maverick cambió todo el panorama entre humanos y reploids. A pesar de haber sido detenido, y la rebelión aniquilada, marcó un punto de inflexión en la sociedad. Los humanos vieron lo débiles que eran ante sus creaciones cuando estás se volvían en su contra, comenzaron a temernos. Paralelamente, los reploids notaron lo superiores que eran ante sus creadores y la duda surgió en todas nuestras mentes. -antes de seguir con su historia, el director vuelve a darle la cara a Noa, quien ya no estaba furioso ni triste de lo sucedido, sólo curioso.- ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que peleamos contra nuestros propios hermanos para protegerlos a ustedes? Es por que aún creemos en ustedes, y en el amor que les tenemos por habernos creado. Al igual que ustedes en nosotros, al habernos mantenido a su lado aún después de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- ¡ESO ES SOLO NECESIDAD! -rugió eufórico el humano, al escucha tales falsas esperanzas de un viejo reploid de batalla.

\- Yo quiero creer más bien que es fidelidad, no necesidad.

\- ¡¿FIDELIDAD EN QUE?!

\- En que somos iguales.

"Somos iguales".

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en lo más profundo de la mente de Noa. Se tranquilizó bastante al terminar de entender a lo que se refería el director. La razón por la que los cazadores arriesgan sus vidas todo el tiempo para proteger a la raza humana es por que creen en esa "ciega" igualdad... El muchacho solo sonrió en respuesta, nunca creyó que todos ellos pensaran de la misma forma que el.

\- Yo... Quiero ser un Maverick Hunter por la misma razón. - finalmente contesto el joven humano.- Alvin Saterist es mi único padre para mí. Me ayudo en todo lo que necesitaba aquellos años de crisis traumática luego del ataque Maverick, me crío como su verdadero hijo. Y no sólo el; conocí un sin fin de reploids en su trabajo, todos diferentes pero iguales en algo, su humanidad. -inhalando bastante aire para presentar una postura firme frente al director de la academia, levanta la vista y lleva el puño derecho a su pecho en señal de respeto.- ¡No sólo ustedes deben parecerse a nosotros! ¡Quiero ser un Maverick Hunter para demostrarle al mundo que uN Humano también puede convertirse en cazador, y pelear codo a codo con otro reploid! ¡Creo en la idea de que somos iguales, y quiero que todos piensen así!

La determinación y felicidad del muchacho conmovió en menor medida al viejo director de la academia. Hace tiempo que había dejado el campo de batalla para dedicarse a la preparación de los nuevos cazadores, y jamás había escuchado un argumento así. En primer lugar, no existen registros de que un humano se haya convertido en miembro oficial de los Maverick Hunters. Y aún así, frente a él se haya el chico que se atreve a desafiar el orden natural y cambiar al mundo. Si, realmente conmovía ver a otros humanos que pensaran así, luego de tantas críticas e insultos de parte de ellos. Pero...

\- Rechazado. No ingresarás a esta academia.

\- ... ¿Eh...?

\- Esta mañana te llame a mi oficina para comunicarte en privado que no serás aceptado en esta academia, ni en ningún otra. -explicó de forma fría y seca, mientras volvía a darle la espalda para acercarse a su escritorio.- Quiero que te vayas de esta institución lo más antes posible. Ahora te entregaré una autorización para que puedas utilizar uno de nuestros transbordadores aéreos y te lleven a salvo a tu hogar. -finalizó, ya en su asiento, mientras buscaba un bolígrafo para comenzar a redactar la nota.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -se exaltó incrédulo Noa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

La entrada de doble puerta de roble fue abierta de golpe para dejar pasar a Pallette y a Layer, bastante exaltadas, nerviosas y, al menos Layer, asustadas. Al parecer estaban escuchando atentamente lo que se hablaba dentro de la oficina del director, mientras esperaban a ser llamadas a un costado de la entrada. Obviamente no podían esperar más luego de escuchar él ultimátum de Morpheus a Noa, aún después de todo ese diálogo emotivo.

\- ¡No puede expulsar a este tonto sin siquiera dejarlo fracasar en el intento! -exclamó furiosa la pequeña reploid.

\- No me ayudes mucho, compañera...

\- ¡S-si, usted es muy cruel! -aseveró la de pelo largo, pero aún ocultándose detrás de su pequeña amiga, temblando del miedo.

\- ... Antes de expulsarlas a ustedes también por irrumpir en mi oficina de esa forma, y sin permiso... -amenazo, haciendo dudar de sus acciones a las pobres chicas.- ... Les diré que esto lo hago por su propio bien. Por más iguales que seamos nosotros en una sociedad, cada uno sigue teniendo sus límites. Y ser un Maverick Hunter está fuera de los suyos. -explicó, señalando con su bolígrafo al joven Noa.- Jamás podrás enfrentarte a un Maverick, mucho menos vencerlo, si ni siquiera pudiste contra los lunáticos de esta tarde.

\- ¡Soy experto en armas blancas y de fuego! ¡Supere las clases de autodefensa civil y militar! -volvía a ponerse nervioso mientras buscaba alguna forma de convencer al viejo reploid.- ¡Deber algo que pueda hacer para enfrentar a los Mavericks!

\- Las armas convencionales no sirven contra nuestros cuerpos, y los que utilizan los Maverick Hunters se activan en contacto con energía de nuestros núcleos, por lo que jamás podrás utilizarlas. Y físicamente somos más fuertes y rápidos que cualquier otro humano, tampoco tendrías oportunidad mano a mano.

\- ¡Este sujeto fue capaz de reconocer los puntos de inflexión en la anatomía de Mason! -interrumpió Pallette para recalcar ese dato.- Si no nos hubiese dicho en el momento justo lo de sus hombros, jamás hubiéramos podido inmovilizar a ese gorila. El humano no es tan inútil como piensa, director.

\- E-el procuro evitar incidentes mayores. -agregó muy tímida Layer.- Decidió neutralizar a Mason sin utilizar armas.

\- Aunque jamás tuve un arma en primer lugar... -admitía apenado el muchacho.

\- ¿Podrías cerrar la boca? -susurro Pallette girando su cabeza levemente para comunicarle al humano.- Estamos tratando de ayudarte, idiota.

\- ¿Es necesario que me insultes cada vez que te refieras a mi?

\- ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que-!

Un fuerte golpe al escritorio de parte del director silencio al par de problemáticos. Su paciencia se estaba acabando, pero quería dejar en claro su postura antes de expulsarlos a todos.- Nada de eso servirá en el campo de batalla. Un reploid puede moldearse para ser el cazador perfecto, pero un humano siempre presentará errores y limitaciones que no nos podemos dar el lujo de permitir, ni el para vivir. -volvía a aclarar su postura, queriendo convencer a las otras reploids de ello.- Nosotros fuimos creados para cumplir con esta tarea, ustedes no deben morir en el intento.

\- ¡Si no nos dejan realizar las mismas tareas que ustedes, jamás seremos iguales por completo! -una vez más gritaba eufórico Noa por el rechazo.

\- Llegara el día en que la línea entre reploids y humanos se extinga... Pero ese día no es hoy.

\- ¡Ni será nunca a menos que se nos permita pelear a su lado!

Frente a las repetidas exclamaciones de aquellos aspirantes impacientes, Morpheus no podía hacer nada mas que suspirar por la testarudez que mostraban. Tenía cien razones más sobre por qué un humano no podía ingresar a esta academia, y mucho menos ser un Maverick Hunter. Pero estos jóvenes, aunque entendiesen las razones, las ignorarían para conseguir lo que querían.

\- No ingresarás a esta academia. Es todo. -y con este ultimátum, sella el documento que terminó de escribir y se lo extiende a Noa.

\- ¡Pero director-!

\- Ustedes tampoco lo harán. -interrumpió por segunda vez a la señorita Prydth, logrando que dejara de hablar, bastante resentida.

El director termino con las reploids, y volvió a dirigirse al humano para que agarrara su permiso para usar el transporte particular. Sin embargo este no reaccionó, mucho menos agarro el papel. No se hallaba decepcionado, triste o furioso. Castor solo encontró ojos desafiantes y determinados en Noa, mirando directamente a los suyos. Antes de que insistiera en la salida del muchacho...

\- No. -... respondió con firmeza, rechazando el permiso al correrla con su mano. No renunciaré a mi sueño así de fácil.

La paciencia del ex general finalmente se termino, y exprimió con rabia el papel en mano para terminar tirando al suelo. Ya tuvo suficiente de la actitud infantil de Noa, estaba a punto de echarlo de su oficina para dejarlo a su suerte llegando a su hogar...

\- Que curioso... -hablo para sorpresa de todos, Layer. Su tono era neutro, al igual que su expresión. No estaba asustada, su expresión seria le daba un aire jamás antes visto. Sus ojos era el mayor cambio, ahora mirando con los mismos ojos desafiantes que sus dos compañeros.- Nosotros fuimos creados a base del diseño del primer androide, X. Si embargo, X fue creado a imagen y semejanza de un humano normal. Su comparación es tan perfecta que, además de sentir, pensar y actuar como todos nosotros por cuenta propia, fue catalizador de un poder ilimitado. -proseguía con su historia la mujer de púrpura. No era una historia que nadie conociera, sino hechos históricos y comprobados en realidad. Sin embargo la parte de poseer un poder ilimitado sí que era un mito muy famoso entre los reploids que lo conocían.- El único capaz de superar sus límites, tanto como para derrotar a Sigma y poner fin a rebeliones y crisis Mavericks, fue un androide basado en la simulación de un humano. Su " _ **humanidad**_ ".

El director no entendía bien a lo que quería llegar con ese relato Layer, tampoco Pallette que seguía igual de confundida. Distinto fue para Noa, quien agradecido por el apoyo de aquella chica que, aún el, no conocía su nombre, decidió proseguir a su teoría.

\- Ella no fue diseñada para el combate. -comentó Noa, señalando a Layer que se sorprendía por el comentario del humano. Claro que no fue construida con el propósito de pelear, pero eso solo la hizo sospechar de si ese hombre sabía el origen y función de su modelo real...- Y aún así fue capaz de noquear a dos reploids más fuertes que ella, e inhabilitar a otro mucho más grande.

\- Se superó sola para llegar a ser algo a lo que no fue destinada, en las mismas condiciones que este... que Noa. -agregó la Prydth, retractando al último segundo como dirigirse al humano.

\- X también tuvo un sueño similar al nuestro. -continuo Noa.- Superare mis limites también para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Morpheus Castor se rindió. Ya no podía hacer nada por este muchacho. No dijo nada, solo dio medida vuelta y caminó hasta posarse frente a la gran ventana de cristal detrás de su escritorio. Claramente era muy de noche, y ya las estrellas y la luna podían visualizarse. Resignado, activa su comunicador en el oído derecho, y comienza a llamar a alguien.

\- Ven de inmediato. -solo dijo antes de cortar la transmisión.- Noa Saterist, se te permitirá entrar a esta academia... -y al instante el humano salto de emoción y alegría, como si toda la seriedad y calma de hace unos momentos jamás hubiese existido.- ... A las tres. -y en otro segundo ambas reploids se unieron a la alegría de Noa, juntando sus manos y levantándolas con risas y festejos.- Pero solo si pasan el examen de ingreso. Tendrán que pasar la misma prueba que todo aspirante para lograr estar aquí.

\- No podríamos haber pedido menos, director. -comentó agradecida por la oportunidad, para luego llevar su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza y comenzar a fanfarronear.- Por supuesto, esto no será nada para alguien de la nueva generación como yo. -declaró fervientemente y así luego reír con la misma intensidad. Se detuvo a los 5 segundos cuando el director le exigió que se callara, aunque con una expresión de rechazo debido su orgullo.

\- En especial tu. -apuntó al único humano en la oficina, llamándole la atención.- No creas que por ser humano tendrás un trato distinto a los demás. -inmediatamente lleva su mano al mentón.- Olvida eso. Recibirás un trato muy distinto a cualquier otro reploid, pruebas más severas y estrictas que deberás aprobar para poder ingresar a la academia Maverick Hunter de Labris. Esa es mi condición.

\- Lo haré. - contestó sin dudar al instante.

\- Firma aquí, y aquí, y tus iniciales aquí. -apareció de la nada Miura agarrándolo del hombro para llamarle la atención, mientras sostenía con la otra mano un contrato y bolígrafo para escribir. Luego del súbito salto de miedo por parte del humano, y de las reploids presentes, se reincorpora y revisa el documento.- Oh, tranquilo humano Noob. Solo es una amnistía legal con la cual no nos hacemos responsables de los daños o muerte que podamos producirte en la estancia dentro de la academia.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Creíste que estarías a salvo en mi academia? -preguntó de forma retórica ante la sorpresa del humano.- Te has hecho enemigo de todos los aspirantes esta mañana, y aún sabiendo que podrías ser aplastado por cualquier reploid, como esta tarde, decidiste ingresar. No puedo permitir que cierren mi institución solo por la estupidez de un muchacho.

\- Bien... -fue su respuesta. Sin perder el tiempo agarra el bolígrafo y firma los lugares que debe ingresar.- Sin embargo, no quiero que nadie aquí presente valla revelando mis verdaderas razones mientras permanezca en esta academia. -condicionó, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras aspirantes por esa decisión.- Sí quiero lograr una convivencia igualitaria entre un humano y reploids como cazadores, debo superar estas barreras de odio.

\- ¿Aunque las hayas creado tu? -sarcástica pregunta de parte de Miura. Pallette compartió la molestia con una sonrisa. Ambas reploids chocan sus manos.

\- Te advierto, humano... -volvió a retomar la palabra el director de la academia, refiriéndose por primera vez como humano y no por su nombre a Noa.- ... que si fallas estos exámenes, o si algún preceptor cree que no estás en condiciones de seguir en las pruebas, jamás volverás a pisar esta o ningún otra institución de los Maverick Hunters. Prepárate... -advirtió con un tono sombrío y furioso. No era de sorprenderse, en su carrera militar nunca antes tuvo un subordinado que lo desafiará de forma tan testaruda como ahora, y le ganara.- Y ustedes también.

Las chicas asintieron y junto a Noa, quien también acepto los términos, salieron de la oficina antes de volver a enfadar al director de la Academia. Solo Miura, su asistente personal, quedó allí.

\- Miura, quiero que refuerces mis puertas con sistemas de seguridad " **MORTALES** " para cualquiera que se atreva a ingresar sin mi permiso.

\- A la orden, director. -se puso a tipear en su pantalla horografica el pedido de su jefe.- Quería comunicarle también que ese " _sujeto_ " está esperando para hablar con usted.

\- Ponlo en mi línea. Puedes irte.

La asistente obedeció, y junto a una reverencia se despidió dejando la oficina. Castor se recostó, exhausto, sobre su gran sillón reclinable, mientras activa su comunicador personal. Ya no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie más este día, pero esta llamada venia de alguien muy importante como para ignorarlo.

\- ¡ _Buenaz nochez, director Morpheus! ¿Cómo ha eztado su día_? -hablaba una voz aguda y amigable, con un acento raro del antiguo español, desde el otro lado de la línea. Parecía tener cercanía con el gran reploid académico por la forma en la que se comunicaba, o directamente no respetaba la posición del receptor.

\- Bastante ocupado y cansado tratando con los nuevos aspirantes. -declaraba con un suspiro. Parece que si tenía cierta cercanía con el desconocido.- ¿Por qué me ha llamado esta vez, Doctor?

\- _Solo quería zaber como ha estado mi hijo_. -respondió aquel sujeto, revelando su identidad con ese comentario.- ¿ _Zabia qué quiere convertirze en un cazador? ¡Los chicoz de hoy sí que son intrépidoz!_

\- Si, tuve el " **PLACER** " de conocer a su hijo en persona...

\- _Entoences seré breve al respecto_. -esta vez su tono se volvió más grabe y sin ese tonto acento, denotando seriedad en sus palabras.- _No quiero que sea blando con el, puesto que este chico va enserio._

\- No se preocupe, Doctor Alvin. Jamás tuve la intención de serlo.

* * *

 _ **X**_

* * *

...

\- Hey, no me dijiste que sabías pelear.

 _El comentario de la señorita Prydth me atrapo de sorpresa. No es que sea una experta, solo imite lo que enseñaban pequeños vídeos de aprendizaje en internet.-_ Solo un poco... _-fue lo único que podía responderle para no decepcionarla, aunque me sentía apenada por pretender ser algo que no era, y a la vez halagada por ello. Jeje, se siente raro._

\- Pallette, gracias por apoyarme en la sala del director.

 _El señor Noa llegó hasta agachar la cabeza en señal de gratitud hacia la señorita Prydth. Ella se apenó un poco de ello, pero no decayó su fuerte semblante. ¡Cómo era de esperarse de una gran mujer!_

\- Bueno, no podía dejar que alguien tan patético como tú fuese expulsado sin siquiera haber fallado en las pruebas. - _las palabras de la señorita Prydth parecían duras a primera vista, pero al señor Saterist no parecía molestarle. El ya comprendía perfectamente la forma de actuar de ella._

\- Si, el director me dio la oportunidad de aplastarte junto a tu orgullo cuando saque notas superiores en los exámenes de ingreso.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, mono malagradecido?!

 _La señorita Prydth intentó agarrar al señor Noa para... terminar con su vida. Sin embargo, el sostuvo sus manos con las propias y comenzaron a forcejear entre ellos mientras se lanzaban... Eh, palabras peyorativas. Realmente se llevaban bien, y eso me dio algo de gracia que no pude ocultar al dejar escapar una pequeña risa._

\- ¿De qué te estás riendo, Layer?

\- ¡No es que me esté burlando de usted, señorita Prydth! - _intente aclarar cualquier malentendido antes de que sucediera, lo que menos quería era causarles problemas a mis futuros compañeros._ \- Solo me alegraba de ver lo bien que se llenaba con el señor Saterist.

\- ¡¿HAAA?! ¡Jamás podría llevarme bien con este anticuado humano! - _respondió muy furiosa, pero sabía que no era cierto... ¿Verdad?._ \- ¡Y ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, ahora somos amigas!

 _Se enojo por mi culpa, y me castigo golpeándome suavemente el pecho con sus manos cerradas.-_ Sí, Pallette.

\- Um... Yo también quisiera disculparme... por lo que sea que haya hecho para asustarte. Y agradecerte por ayudarme con el director también, Layer.

\- ¡...!

* * *

... ...

...

\- Como ya sabes, mi nombre es Noa Saterist, pero puedes llamarme por solo mi nombre. Será un gusto pode-

\- ¡NO!

\- ... Eh?

En otro ataque de pánico, Layer llora la mano extendida de zona, rechazándolo nuevamente, y se oculta detrás de Pallette. La representante Prydth solo suspira por tal conducta, aunque sonríe con ello al darse cuenta de la confianza que tenía su amiga en ella.

\- Pero... ¿Pasa algo malo conmigo? -cuestionó destrozado el pobre humano,quien hacía confundido, perturbado y preocupado por lo que pudo haber hecho nuevamente sin darse cuenta.

\- Déjala, Noa. Tiene sus razones para esto. -declaró Pallette, acariciando la cabeza de su amiga para tranquilizarla.- De momento entiéndela y no la odies por ello.

\- ¡L-lo siento, señor Saterist! Es que... yo... este... -la pobre mujer estaba muy nerviosa y tensa como para formular una sola frase. Se sentía mal por expresar tal rechazo ante un compañero que no le hizo nada malo, pero tenía un miedo en sus memorias que no podía quitárselo con nada...- Lo siento... -fue lo único que pudo decirle para luego volver a bajar la vista decepcionada de sí misma.

\- Si... Bueno, debes tener tus razones. No te culpo de nada

\- Solo para que no se te olvide, Layer; mañana tendremos que estar en la ceremonia de entrada a la academia a las 10:00 AM. Tú puedes faltar, humano.

\- Ya quisieras, niña. -la respuesta fue una serie de golpes que a duras penas pudo aguantar Noa.

Todos ellos se hallaban en una parada de transporte rápido cerca de la gran entrada de la academia. Ya no había nadie puesto que eran más de las nueve de la noche (la inscripción terminó hace más de 3 horas), ni tampoco circulaban tantos vehículos debido a que se hallaban en las afueras de la ciudad; lo único que había allí era la Academia de Labris, y ya estaban fuera de horario de servicio. Un pequeño móvil de predominante color amarillo comenzó a detenerse a pedido de la señal de alto de Noa, un "taxi" por así decirlo...

\- ¿No tomas el transporte público? -cuestiono la joven reploid, al ver como aquel humano se aproximaba a subir al móvil.

\- Eso quisiera, costaría mucho menos. -comentó decepcionado.- Pero debo ir a otro lugar antes de que cierre en menos de una hora. Tengo mucha prisa.

\- Que le vaya bien, señor Saterist. -se despedía la tímida Layer. Noa se quedo observándola de forma muy pensativa, cosa que le perturbaba a la pelo púrpura, hasta que Pallette entró en acción.

\- ¡Ya deja de babosear con ella y vete de una vez! -se interponía enfrente de su amiga, protegiéndola de _"la mirada perversa_ " del humano.

\- Si, si... ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas!

Así fue como el primer humano en inscribirse en esa Academia Maverick Hunter se despedía de sus compañeras aspirantes. Pallette no devolvió el saludo, solo se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda; por otro lado Layer levantó levemente su mano para intentar no ser descortés.

* * *

 _ **x**_

* * *

...

 _Luego de que se fuera ese insignificante mono, espere junto a Layer unos minutos más hasta que llegó mi vehículo. Aquel móvil negro de gran tamaño llama bastante la atención, cosa que exigí específicamente que no hicieran... Tendré que regalar a esos tipos más fuerte para que entiendan._

\- Finalmente vinieron por mí.

\- ¡¿Vinieron por usted?!

 _Es normal que te sorprendas, apenas nos conocimos hoy y aún hay muchas cosas que no sabemos una de la otra. La verdad mis creadores son muy sobre protectores conmigo... DEMASIADO. Y es por eso que no permiten que tome transportes públicos, ingresar a edificios repletos, o hasta caminar por la ciudad sin compañía... Entiendo que sea su creación más importante y preciada, ¡PERO NECESITO UN RESPIRO! Y el único lugar donde puedo conseguirlo, más o menos, es dentro de la academia..._

\- Um... ¿Está furiosa conmigo, Pallette?

 _¡Ah! Creo que exprese mi frustración demasiado._ \- No, Layer. Solo pensaba en mis padres. - _le contestaba con un suspiro, solo para verla confundida por mis palabras. No quise explicarle más acerca de mi, y se me ocurrió otra idea de por medio_.- ¿Quieres que te lleve? No es necesario que esperes al transporte público tú sola.

 _La vi dudar un momento al no decir nada en ese lapso, pero inmediatamente me mostró esa sonrisa cálida y negó con la cabeza. No sé si esta chica habla en serio o disimula, pero de ser lo segundo sí que sabe cómo fingir..._

\- Aprecio su oferta, Pallette, pero quisiera volver por mi cuenta a la ciudad. -¿ _eres tonta o qué? No sabes cuando pasara otro transporte a estas horas, y ya está muy oscuro como para andar sola, incluso para una reploid. Estaba a punto de insistirle, y regañarle por ello..._ \- Digamos que esto es... mi propio orgullo. -... _Ya veo_.

\- Es una lástima. Podríamos haber viajado juntas. - _me despedí con un saludo de mano y subí a mi vehículo. En el volante vi a uno de mis protectores, Rowen, comprobando si ya estaba lista para partir. Antes de darle permiso, abrí y me asomé por la ventanilla de la puerta para decir una última cosa a Layer._ \- Nos encontraremos una hora antes aquí para llegar juntas a la Ceremonia. - _ella asintió y se despidió contenta de mi._

 _Creo que haber conocido a esta chica fue lo mejor que me pasó en este horrible día... Es extraña, MUY tímida y cobarde. Y aún así se lanzó a protegerme y pelear contra esos lunáticos. ¡Sabe pelear!_

 _Teniendo en cuenta lo que tuvo que sufrir en el pasado, conozco reportes e investigue al respecto, es increíble que ahora esté aquí y bus que convertirse en una cazadora. Aún no conozco su razón... Layer, me das mucha curiosidad._

\- ¡Pero el humano puede ir desapareciendo ahora mismo! ¡Maldito e insolente escoria, inferior que no conoce su lugar, des-!

\- Madam, le llaman los Doctores.

\- Ah, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué me contactó desde el comunicador de otra persona, Madam? Pudo haber tenido problemas. Además estuve llamándola toda la tarde, pero no contestaba.

\- Estoy bien, Rowen, ella es mi amiga y fue tan amable de prestarme su comunicador. Dentro de la academia no hay señal disponible, y quemaron el mío cuando intente activarlo. - _eso y tampoco quería irme tan rápido para que volvieran a sobre protegerme de forma absurda..._

 _Agarre el dispositivo móvil que me pasó mi protector, y lo lleve a mi oído para recibir las señales. Efectivamente eran mis creadores, y sonaban muy preocupados por lo que será molesto tratar con ellos..._

\- Buenas noches, padres... Si, estoy bien... Mi comunicador se estropeó y no había señal... Si, me inscribí sin problemas... Es que hubo unos inconvenientes en el campus que... ¡No, no me pasó nada! Solo ayudaba a un humano a... ¡No me pregunten por qué había un humano, solo estaba allí y se perdió! ... ¡No, yo no me perdí, el si! ... ¡Por supuesto que no necesito que intervengan en la academia, les dije que quiero discreción mientras esté estudiando allí! ... ¡No, este auto no es discreto...!

* * *

 _ **x**_

* * *

...

Mientras el taxi de Noa se alejaba de la parada hasta la ciudad a gran velocidad, el humano dejaba de saludar por la ventanilla para acomodarse mejor en el asiento trasero de pasajeros. El conductor, un droide simpático con gorra de conductor... O mejor dicho capitán de barco (no pregunten por qué) sonrió mientras miraba por el retrovisor a su tripulante para intentar entablar una conversación.

\- ¡Ayay, señor! -dijo en tono marinero.- Ha dejado dos bellas sirenas en aquel arrecife tenebroso. -comentaba refiriéndose a las chicas cerca de la Academia de cazadores.

\- Pueden cuidarse solas... Son más fuertes de lo que parecen. -respondió sonriente mientras alejaba la vista de la ventanilla.

\- ¿A dónde vamos, bucanero? La luna ya está llena y las mareas son fuertes, por lo que... ¡Hey, marinero ¿qué le pasa?!

Repentinamente Noa se desploma cayendo hacia delante, terminando su cabeza en las palancas de cambio del vehículo. El "capitán" se detiene y busca alguna forma de ayudar al pasajero. Este a menos de un minuto reacciona y se levanta lentamente, esforzándose por no volver a caer.

\- Lléveme al hospital, y rápido por favor. -exigio mientras intentaba acostarse sobre el asiento trasero.

El droide no dijo nada, solo aceleró a no dar más hasta llegar a la ciudad. El muchacho le pidió si tenía algún dispositivo móvil para hacer una llamada de emergencia, y el capitán no dudo en entregarle su comunicador del trabajo. Noa marcó unos signos y realizó la llamada. En pocos segundos la llamada entra en servicio, y recibió el receptor.

\- Pa', ya me inscribí... La academia será mucho más dura de lo que imagine, pero será divertido. -declaró con una sonrisa que su padre no podría ver, pero comprendería por el tono alegre de su hijo.- Conocí a un par de chicas... Claro que no me casaré con ellas, pero me ayudaran en adelante. O eso espero... ¿Ahora? Estoy dirigiéndome a un hospital, y creo que pasaré la noche allí...

Los golpes y heridas de sus palizas dentro de la academia estaban pasando factura. A pesar de sus ánimos y voluntad de hierro, su cuerpo no era tan formidable como el de un reploid. Parece que hasta ahora estuvo aguantando el dolor que crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo por los moretones y hematomas. Pero no se podía esperar otro resultado por dicha conducta.

...

 _ **DESPUÉS DE TODO, ES SOLO UN HUMANO...**_

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

...

Siéndoles sincero, mi sueño de pequeño siempre fue ser un Maverick Hunter, así que no puedo negar haber plasmado mis fantasías en esta historia. Quiero aclarar todas las trabas y complicaciones que un simple humano presenta al querer convertirse en cazador. Es por eso que no los vemos en ningún juego, puesto que todos ellos se centran en la batalla entre Cazadores y Mavericks, sin ningún humano participando. También refleje pequeños aspectos de mi personalidad en los protagonistas, además de otros que me gustaría tener... (?) ¿por qué todo esto? Para no aburrirme al pensar en ellos cuando escriba. Créanme cuando les digo que poco a poco estoy perdiendo mi pasión y entusiasmo por la escritura, y no sé bien por qué... ¡Pero no se asusten! Jamás dejare de escribir, siempre encontraré la forma de seguir adelante.

.

 **INSCRIPCIÓN** :

Este primer arco fue simple y tranquilo, solo para presentar la idea de cómo serán los siguientes ACTOS en adelante y los personajes que usare. Claro que falta bastante desarrollar en muchos aspectos, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas; todo a su debido momento.

Nuevamente les pido disculpas por lo OOCs que son los personajes canon presentes aquí. Les recuerdo que esta faceta es invención mía de cómo eran antes de ser cazadoras en una academia para entrenarlas. Al final, serán las operadoras que todos conocemos; y para eso tendrán que evolucionar pasando por varias situaciones. (Mátenme si quieren).

Ojalá les haya gustado esta fantasía mía de una Institución Maverick Hunter, y sus personajes locos sacados de mi poca inversión... Al menos espero haberles sacado una risa en algún momento (intento adentrarme en la comedia *cofcofsequesoymalocofcof*).

Espero también puedan decirme lo que piensan con un comentario. Quiero conocer los errores que sigo cometiendo y cesarlos de una vez. Solo el tiempo dirá cuándo volveré a actualizar esta historia... Pero cuando lo haga será con otro arco completo.

ahora me iré a continuar las desventuras de Iris...

.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA

...

... ...

Próximo Acto...

" **EXAMEN DE INGRESO** "


End file.
